Férias no Havaí
by ametista
Summary: Os cavaleiros estão desanimados por não saberem mais o que fazer da vida depois do fim das batalhas principalmente o cavaleiro de aquário, será que ele pode arrumar uma solução para seus problemas com umas férias? Só lendo para saber, é a minha primeira f


A idéia de Athena

Capítulo 1

Finalmente depois de tantas batalhas e mortes as coisas estão em ordem e a Terra esta em paz novamente, depois da batalha contra Hades a maioria dos Cavaleiros morreram, mas Athena com seu enorme senso de justiça consegue fazer com que todos os seus cavaleiros retornem a vida para que eles aproveitem dessa paz no mundo que eles lutaram tanto para conseguir.

Estava sendo um pouco difícil para os cavaleiros se acostumarem com a idéia de que eles não precisavam mais lutar, estavam um pouco tensos e ate preocupados, pois não tinham a menor idéia do que iriam fazer com suas vidas agora já que a única coisa que eles aprenderam desde pequenos era lutar. Athena sentindo a tensão entre os seus cavaleiros teve uma idéia.

Mú eu quero que me faça um favor.

Pode dizer senhorita que eu farei o possível para cumprir sua vontade. – Falou Mú se ajoelhando diante da Deusa.

Eu tive uma idéia para acalmar um pouco os nervos dos cavaleiros, eu quero que você reúna imediatamente todos os cavaleiros de ouro, prata e bronze na sala do grande mestre para eu contar a minha idéia.

Sim Athena, farei isso agora mesmo. – respondeu Mú antes de se levantar e seguir para a sala do grande mestre onde mandou um recado para todos os cavaleiros que Athena desejava falar com eles usando o seu cosmo.

Dentro de alguns minutos todos os cavaleiros já estavam reunidos dentro da sala esperando pelo pronunciamento de Athena. Vendo que todos os cavaleiros já se encontravam ali Saori começou a falar:

Meus cavaleiros eu notei já há algum tempo que vocês estão um pouco confusos sobre os seus destinos, e eu não estava sabendo como faria para ajudá-los a tomar essa decisão tão importante, mas hoje de manhã eu tive uma idéia e acho que esta vai agradar a vocês mesmo não sendo uma resposta para os seus problemas, ela pode ajudar muito a vocês pensarem com mais clareza a respeito dos seus futuros.

E que tipo de idéia seria essa Athena? – perguntou Shaka erguendo a sobrancelha, mas sem abrir os seus olhos mostrando que ate o homem mais próximo de Deus estava muito curioso.

Bem, eu pensei bastante a respeito disso e resolvi que todos deveriam tirar umas férias.

A barulheira foi total, ninguém esperava por essa resposta, quer dizer muitos cavaleiros não tinham outro lugar para ir senão o santuário e ficaram totalmente apavorados com a idéia de se afastar deste, e para onde iriam se não fosse ali?

Deixe-me terminar de falar, por favor. – pediu Athena sem alterar o seu tom de voz e novamente todos estavam calados.

Eu sei que muito de vocês não tem para onde ir então eu tomei a liberdade de marcar para vocês essas férias no Havaí. Como alguns de vocês já sabem o meu falecido avô tinha um dos melhores e maiores hotéis de lá, então nesta temporada todos ficaram lá tudo por minha conta é claro, realizaremos festas e outras coisas e durante a nossa estada lá eu quero que todos vocês pensem bastante no que irão fazer no futuro. Agora que acabei de falar alguém tem alguma pergunta?

Eu tenho. – falou Miro levantando a mão.

Pode dizer Miro.

Como e quando iremos?

Amanhã de noite em um avião da fundação que sairá daqui as 18:00 hs. Mais alguma pergunta?

Eu tenho uma pergunta Athena. – falou Misty o cavaleiro de prata.

Pode faze-la.

Bem, é que alguns dos cavaleiros têm família e já decidiram o que vão fazer de suas vidas, eu queria saber se é mesmo necessário esses cavaleiros irem. – Perguntou Misty um pouco envergonhado.

É claro que estes não precisaram ir, apenas aqueles que quiserem irão, eu quero que vocês entendam que esta viagem não é obrigatória, espero que vocês considerem esta apenas como um presente meu para vocês. Mais alguma pergunta?

Bom, se não tem mais nada para perguntarem eu vou me retirar espero vocês amanhã de noite no avião.

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam todos reunidos na casa de peixes ainda decidindo se iriam ou não para a viagem.

E então pessoal, o que acham da idéia da nossa Deusa? – perguntou Aioria pensativo.

Nossa! Essa viagem vai ser maravilhosa, faz tanto tempo que eu não vou ao Havaí, vou rever as minhas amigas, e tenho que ir amanhã de manhã para as compras preciso comprar um bom filtro solar, e um xampu com filtro UV para meu lindo cabelinho não ficar seco. – falou Afrodite quase dando pulinhos de alegria.

Para de soltar essa franga aí. – Falou Máscara da Morte rangendo os dentes com seu costumeiro mau humor.

Quero lhe informar que não gosto que falem comigo nesse tom, apenas estou muito feliz já que faz muito tempo que não tiro férias, ainda mais no Havaí hospedado em um dos melhores hotéis. – falou Afrodite com verdadeiro ódio no olhar.

Que seja! Bom eu vou, já vi muito na televisão que lá tem ótimas mulheres, uma mais bela que a outra e eu nunca me deitei com uma havaiana, não vou deixar essa chance escapar nem tão cedo. – disse MM com um sorriso bem malicioso na cara.

Eu to com MM não vou ficar aqui quando posso ampliar meus horizontes lá, e ainda de quebra ver muita mulher bonita. – Falou o Miro com uma cara que dava para perceber que de horizonte expandido ele não estava nem um pouco interessado, mas nas mulheres, aí é outra coisa.

Eu vou também, mas diferente de vocês eu realmente vou porque preciso pensar bastante sobre o que vou fazer da minha vida e nada melhor para isso do eu ir meditar em uma praia deserta a noite. – falou Kamus com cara de quem realmente não iria para se divertir e com Saga e Mú afirmando com a cabeça que também iriam por este motivo.

Eu também vou por este motivo, e também estou pensando em escrever um livro lá, vai ser um ótimo lugar para eu encontrar inspiração. – falou Shaka serenamente.

Que? Tu vai escrever um livro no Havaí? Que livro vai ser esse? O balanço das Ula-Ulas? – perguntou Miro com uma cara de que achava um absurdo alguém ir para um paraíso cheio de mulheres lindas para ficar escrevendo.

O nome do livro vai ser os milagres da vida espiritual. – falou Shaka nem um pouco abalado pela reação de Milo.

Bem, eu não sei se eu vou, ainda estou em dúvida. Falou Aioria ainda pensativo.

É mesmo? Que pena, porque eu ouvi a Marin dizendo que ia. – disse Afrodite reparando no quanto o Aioria ficou interessado na conversa agora.

É mesmo? Como você sabe?

Eu a ouvi falando com a Shina.

Agora quem tinha ficado interessado na conversa também foi o Shura que até a pouco tempo estava tão pensativo quanto o Aioria.

A Shina também vai? – Shura perguntou com uma cara bem ansiosa.

As duas vão, e vocês sabem né, como o Havaí pode ficar bem romântico, na verdade ele é um lugar perfeito para declarações amorosas. – Afrodite falou com a maior cara de desentendido.

Depois de refletir bastante todos os cavaleiros de ouro decidiram que iriam para essa viagem e os cavaleiros de bronze também, todos com suas respectivas namoradas: Shiryu e Shun-rei, Hyoga e Eire, Shun e June, Seiya e Saori, Ikki e Pandora.

O único cavaleiro que realmente parecia ir apenas para pensar em seu futuro era Kamus, ele não estava nem um pouco empolgado, só queria acertar sua vida e não sabia o que iria fazer com ela, ele só fez treinar durante toda a sua vida e agora isso pareceu ser apenas perda de tempo.

O que tanto te aflige meu amigo? Você não me parece feliz com a nossa ida pro Havaí. – Perguntou Mú tranqüilo como sempre.

Pra falar a verdade Mú, eu realmente não faço a menor idéia do que fazer com a minha vida, agora que sei que as lutas acabaram e que nossa missão foi cumprida, eu me sinto muito vazio, como se faltasse algo. – Respondeu Kamus francamente.

Você já pensou em formar uma família meu amigo?

Como? – Kamus ficou meio confuso com a pergunta de Mú.

Você talvez precise de uma família para preencher esse vazio que você sente.

Você acha? Eu não sei, nunca me apaixonei de verdade por nenhuma mademoiselle, apenas tive alguns rolos, mas nada que realmente me fizesse pensar em ter uma família.

Então pense, eu acho que realmente isso seria uma boa escolha para você, quem sabe você não acha alguém especial nessa viagem? – falou Mú sorrindo docemente andando com Kamus do seu lado.

Talvez sim ou talvez não. – Falou Kamus também sorrindo, mas no mesmo tempo voltou a ficar pensativo, talvez fosse isso mesmo que estava faltando em sua vida e foi andando para a sua casa com a intenção de organizar suas coisas para a viagem.

Isso sim é o paraíso

Capítulo 2

No dia seguinte todos os cavaleiros já estavam prontos e acomodados dentro do avião apenas esperando que este se pusesse a voar, a maioria deles estavam descansando nas suas poltronas ou fazendo bagunça com o Seiya.

Seiya pare com isso, daqui a pouco a aeromoça vai reclamar.

Ah Saori! Que nada vamos nos divertir, por falar em diversão, você não tinha um comunicado a fazer não era?

É mesmo, vou avisar agora mesmo, e pare de fazer zona, parece ate uma criança. – falou Saori tentando prender o riso para não rir das palhaçadas de Seiya que neste exato momento estava fazendo as piores caretas imitando o Ikki enquanto este estava conversando com o Shiryu.

Cavaleiros eu gostaria de dar um aviso antes de irmos, como eu havia dito lá no Havaí nós teremos muita diversão e para amanhã o hotel irá realizar uma festa a fantasia, quem quiser fique a vontade para levar suas companhias, devidamente caracterizadas é lógico.

Depois desse aviso aquilo se tornou o único assunto que rolava pelo avião durante todo o seu trajeto, todos decidindo com que roupa iriam, o único que realmente não estava nem aí para isso era Kamus que desde que entrou dentro do avião não abriu a boca para falar nada.

Kamus? – falou Mira a amazona de prata de lobo.

Oui? Em que posso ajuda-la mademoiselle? – perguntou Kamus olhando para a amazona, ela realmente era uma mulher muito bonita com seus cabelos azuis bem curtinhos, desde que Athena havia decretado que as amazonas não precisariam mais usar as máscaras que os cavaleiros cada vez mais ficavam impressionados com tanta beleza que havia nelas.

Bem, você esta muito calado, de que você vai se vestir para ir a festa?

Eu não vou. – falou Kamus bastante convicto olhando para aqueles belos olhos negros.

É mesmo? Que pena. – ela falou sem conseguir disfarçar a sua decepção.

Mas é claro que ele vai. – disse Miro olhando para Kamus com um largo sorriso.

Que? Por que eu iria? – Kamus disse sem entender nada.

Meu amigo você pode vir aqui um instante?

Tudo bem, com licença mademoiselle – falou Kamus se retirando.

O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

Ah? Do que você esta falando?

Uma mulher linda daquela te paquerando e você não vai fazer nada? Acho que o gelo em excesso congelou o seu cérebro.

Miro eu não vim nessa viajem para ficar seduzindo as amazonas, eu vim para decidir qual vai ser o meu futuro e não tenho tempo para essas bobagens.

Pois eu acho que uma boa mulher iria te fazer muito bem, você pensaria com mais clareza depois de uma boa noite quente com uma bela dama.

Depois de escutar Milo falando aquilo Kamus se lembrou da conversa que teve com Mú e achou que talvez não fosse uma má idéia arrumar uma namorada.

É talvez você tenha razão. – ele voltou para sua poltrona com a intenção de convidar Mira para ir a festa com ele, deixando para trás um Milo de boca aberta e estático.

O que houve Miro? – perguntou Saga olhando para a cara de Miro com curiosidade.

O Kamus.

Que tem ele?

Acho que ele esta doente.

Por que? Ele me parece muito bem.

É que ele escutou o meu conselho.

Que? É realmente nós temos que ficar de olho nele, para alguém escutar você precisa estar no mínimo delirando em febre, principalmente se tratando do Kamus. – falou Saga preocupado.

Ei, não vamos exagerar também né? – E Milo saiu resmungando para sua poltrona novamente, deixando Saga falando sozinho.

Logo o avião desceu no aeroporto e todos os cavaleiros entraram no ônibus mandado pelo hotel para busca-los.

Chegando no hotel todos ficaram abismados com a beleza dele, era como o paraíso, ele tinha uma praia particular linda, era enorme, tinha várias piscinas e uma quantidade enorme de pessoas para servir os cavaleiros e levarem suas malas para o quarto.

Nossa que lindo. – Falou June fascinada com a beleza do lugar.

Realmente é muito bonito, mas acho que nada chega a se comparar com a sua beleza. – disse Shun bem no ouvido de June fazendo-a estremecer.

Eu acho que essas férias serão demais. – disse June se virando e roçando os lábios no de Shun.

Ei, bora deixar essa pouca vergonha para quando vocês estiverem sozinhos no quarto. – falou Máscara da Morte rindo e sendo acompanhado pelos outros ao seu redor.

É, só foi esse aí experimentar da fruta que não quer mais parar de comer. HAHAHAHHAHA – Aldebaran só faltou cair no chão de tanto rir.

Vocês aí, podem parar de mexer com o meu irmão e tratem logo de arrumar uma mulher para tirar esse queijo em excesso de vocês. – Ikki realmente não estava gostando daquela zombaria com o seu irmão.

Não se preocupe Ikki, realmente depois de ficar junto com a June eu não quero mais saber nada a não ser esta junto dessa mulher maravilhosa todo o tempo.

Amor, deixa esse povo pra lá e vamos logo para o nosso quarto? Eu to com um calorzinho e queria que você me desse um banho bem gostoso. – disse June puxando Shun pelo braço e deixando uma cambada de cavaleiros de ouro babando.

Claro minha princesa, nós vamos agora mesmo. – E se foi bem rapidamente seguindo o homem que estava com as suas bagagens, sendo igualmente repetido por todos os outros.

Esse sim ta com a noite mais do que arrumada. – olhou Miro com uma grande vontade de estar no lugar de Shun ou de qualquer outro cavaleiro de bronze.

Kamus também foi para o seu quarto, estava um pouco cansado da viagem e decidiu que iria dormir, afinal no dia seguinte ele ainda teria que comprar uma fantasia para acompanhar Mira na festa, ele realmente não estava muito animado e nem sentia que Mira seria a mulher da sua vida, mas isso era melhor do que passar todo o mês no Havaí sem fazer nada.

Entrando no seu quarto ele olhou tudo sem muito interesse, realmente aquele era um hotel muito luxuoso, seu quarto tinha uma cama enorme coberta com lençóis brancos, com travesseiros cinzas, combinando com todo o quarto, uma bela vista para a praia mostrando um céu muito estrelado, no seu banheiro tinha uma hidromassagem do tipo King Sinse, realmente ele estava em um quarto muito bem decorado mostrando uma elegância que fazia com que Kamus se sentisse em casa. Ele arrumou suas coisas, deu uma breve olhada na vista tomando uma dose de Bourbon que ele trouxe consigo da Grécia, tomou um demorado e bom banho de espuma, e foi se deitar.

A festa a fantasia

Capítulo 3

No dia seguinte todos acordaram cedo para irem providenciar suas fantasias para à tarde, apenas se encontrando na hora do almoço no hotel. Kamus não estava com muita fome apenas beliscou algo só tinha vontade de ir para seu quarto escutar todo aquele silencio que nessa época de paz era a única coisa que ele estava querendo, essa situação era bem diferente da de Mira que esbanjava sorrisos, e ficava contando para todas as amazonas que iria com o Kamus para a festa, deixando todas elas morrendo de ciúmes.

Kamus eu soube que você chamou a Mira para ir com você a festa, é verdade? – pergunto Aioria muito curioso.

Foi, eu estava sem companhia e ela é legal.

Você não parece muito empolgado.

E não estou na verdade, estava ate pensando em cancelar, mas acho que seria muita indelicadeza da minha parte se fizesse isso.

Meu amigo eu não estou lhe entendendo, de um tempo pra cá você esta sempre cabisbaixo sem vontade de fazer nada, o que há com você? Esta ate querendo dispensar a companhia de uma bela mulher?

É verdade, eu realmente não sei o que é isso, apenas não vejo motivação para fazer nada, e tudo parece tão sem graça.

O que vocês dois estão conversando tão sério ai? – perguntou Afrodite com a maior cara de interesse.

Nada que seja motivo de fofoca pra você peixe. – retrucou Aioria.

Nossa que mau humor, logo quando eu venho lhes dizer as ultimas que as meninas estão comentando, mas já vi que vocês não querem saber sobre o que a Mira e a Marin estavam conversando.

Tudo bem pode começar a falar. – disse Aioria apontando uma cadeira do lado para Afrodite se sentar, este nem demorou puxou a cadeira e a colocou junto deles.

Bem, pra começar a Mira esta fazendo a maior inveja as outras meninas só porque Kamus a convidou, depois ela estava procurando conselhos amorosos com a Marin, disse ela que era porque o Kamus estava morrendo de amores por ela e como ela era iniciante nesse tipo de assunto resolveu pedir ajuda as suas companheiras.

Nossa ela realmente aumentou muito já que ele apenas a chamou ela para ir a festa com ele.

Bom Kamus o que você acha com relação a Mira? Gosta dela? – perguntou Afrodite sem conter um tom de curiosidade na voz.

Bem ela é legal, mas não quero nada demais com ela apenas uma companhia, não estou com humor para namorar ninguém.

É serio? Não vai rolar nada? Coitada Kamus. – falou o peixe perplexo, mas na verdade ele estava adorando essa atitude de Kamus, realmente aquela mulher era muito metida e convencida, com certeza não era o tipo de mulher que serviria para o amigo.

Acho melhor eu conversar com ela, explicar que quero apenas uma amizade nada de mais.

Pode deixar eu faço isso, ninguém entende melhor as mulheres do que eu, explicarei pra ela direitinho não se preocupe.

Então Kamus sai da mesa e vai para o seu quarto agradecendo ao Afrodite por explicar isso para ele, assim nem ele nem ela passariam por um constrangimento.

Você vai falar com ela mesmo?

É claro que não.

Por que?

O Kamus esta muito tristonho, vai precisar mais do que uma amizade pra animar esse homem, eu próprio vou ajuda-lo mesmo sem ele saber e outra coisa também não gosto da Mira ela é muito esnobe, adoraria ver ela levando um fora para aprender a não ficar se amostrando.

Se ele descobrir isso você ira parar dentro de um esquife de gelo, tem certeza?

Claro, e eu ainda tenho outra carta na manga, irei vir com a minha melhor amiga que esta morando aqui no Havaí para essa festa, e ela também esta na maior deprê então como o Kamus não quer nada com a Mira, provavelmente gostara da minha amiga.

Por que ele gostaria de uma amiga sua?

Simplesmente porque ela realmente é quente e derreteria qualquer coração de gelo, e como o Kamus tem gelo ate umas horas acho que ele se derreteria por completo.

E sua amiga iria querer o Kamus?

Não sei, isso agente só vai descobrir mais tarde, ela é uma pouco temperamental, mas o Kamus é um homem muito bonito e charmoso provavelmente ela se interessará, e eu darei um jeitinho para apressar as coisas.

É melhor tomar cuidado.

Não se preocupe, tenho tudo planejado.

De noite na hora marcada Kamus foi pegar Mira no quarto que ela estava, ele bateu na porta e esta foi logo aberta por Mira que parecia que tinha ficado grudada na porta só esperando pelas batidas. Ele a olhou, ela realmente estava bem bonita de enfermeira uma roupa simples e curtinha feita especialmente para mexer com a imaginação dos homens, mas nada em comparação a Kamus que estava um verdadeiro deus grego com a fantasia de fantasma da ópera com um termo muito bonito, uma capa preta, e uma máscara que cobria metade do rosto dando um ar misterioso que acredite se quiser, mas conseguiu deixar Kamus mais charmoso do que nunca.

E então? Como estou?

Muito bonita para falar a verdade.

Você esta ótimo, bem melhor do que o do filme.

Muito obrigado, vamos?

Claro, a maioria dos cavaleiros já esta lá.

A festa estava muito bonita as pessoas riam para todos os lados.

Oi Kamus. – disse um bombeiro muito lindo, com extintor na mão e tudo.

Oi Aioria, uma boa fantasia.

Você viu a Marin, Aioria? – Mira perguntava olhando por todos os lados.

Ela foi pegar uma bebida e aproveitar para falar com a Shina. – falou um Aioria muito contente por ter conseguido chamar a Marin para ir com ele para a festa.

É mesmo? Bem eu vou ate lá falar com ela e já volto, você se incomoda Kamus? – perguntou com uma voz como se esperasse que ele dissesse que não queria que ela se afastasse.

Claro que não Mira pode ir, não se preocupe comigo. - E ela saiu meio decepcionada.

É impressão minha, ou ela ainda ta achando que eu quero algo com ela?

Não sei de nada. – falou o leonino querendo esta fora dessa.

Nessa hora o Afrodite chegou na festa com uma odalisca que estava chamando a atenção de todos, mesmo estando com um véu que só não cobria os seus olhos, ela tinha um corpo lindo, era uma linda morena, alta, cabelos compridos presos por um rabo de cavalo, com um top decotado vermelho com detalhes dourados que mostrava que ela tinha grandes seios, sua barriga estava completamente de fora mostrando a todos o quanto ela era sequinha, tinha longas pernas cobertas por uma calça vermelha que fazia parte da fantasia com um cinto dourado lindo, a primeira coisa que Kamus imaginou foi ele passando a língua por aquela linda barriga, enquanto apertava os seus seios, nessa hora Kamus escuta um barulho vindo de longe ate parecia que alguém estava falando com ele, ate que alguém puxou o seu braço.

Kamus? Você esta bem? – perguntou Aioria meio preocupado.

Ah? Eu?

Sim você, faz meia hora que eu estou te chamando e você esta ai viajando ate parece que esta babando. O que foi? Viu algo que gostou? – e Aioria ficou procurando o motivo da distração do amigo, ate que viu Afrodite se aproximando deles com uma mulher de tirar o fôlego, e todos os homens solteiros da festa estavam olhando pra ela com grande interesse, ate escutou MM falar ao Miro.

Ei, Afrodite não é viado? O que ele esta fazendo com um mulherão daquele e io aqui sozinho?

Agora eu entendo o motivo – disse ele rindo.

Ah? Que? Não foi nada, eu apenas estava um pouco distraído.

É mesmo? Bem a sua distração esta vindo pra cá com o Afrodite, você reparou?

Oi gente, eu queria apresentar vocês a minha melhor amiga, o nome dela é Rey e ela é brasileira apesar de seu pai ser japonês.

Muito prazer mademoiselle, meu nome é Kamus. – falou beijando a mão dela com grande delicadeza sem tirar a vista dos olhos da morena que eram fascinantes, ela parecia que tinha uma chama dentro deles, eles eram castanhos, mas quando a luz batia neles dava um tom avermelhado que a única coisa que veio na cabeça de Kamus era como se fosse uma chama dançando dentro dos olhos dela.

Muito prazer Kamus. – falou ela com um tom de voz sedutor e sem tirar os olhos de Kamus, demonstrando que também ficou impressionada com o charme e a beleza daquele homem que obviamente era francês.

Bem eu vou atrás da Marin. – falou Aioria notando que estava completamente de fora daquela conversa.

Eu também vou, Kamus pode ficar acompanhando a Rey enquanto eu vou pegar uma bebida? – falou o Afrodite vestido de cupido com direito a toga grega e arco e flecha que também estava tirando o fôlego das mulheres e de alguns homens, parecia ate competição elas não sabiam se olhavam para o fantasma da opera ou para o cupido.

Claro, não se preocupe será um prazer.

Ótimo, obrigado. – falou saindo.

E então Kamus? Você é francês?

Sou, esta tão na cara assim?

O seu sotaque não ajuda você nem um pouco se pretende esconder.

Graças a deus eu não sou nenhum espião disfarçado de havaiano. – os dois riram agora, e ele pode ver dentro do véu vermelho transparente o quanto o sorriso dela era meigo, isso o deixou mais impressionado ela era uma mulher com um corpo quente de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um, e um rosto puro de um anjo, ele estava quase babando.

Você também é um dos cavaleiros de ouro?

Sim, sou o cavaleiro de aquário.

Ah, então você é um dos cavaleiros que foi ressuscitado depois da batalha de Hades.

Nossa o Afrodite te deixou bem informada sobre os assuntos do santuário.

É verdade, o Dite é meu melhor amigo, eu quase que morro ao saber que ele havia falecido na batalha das 12 casas, e quando ele apareceu novamente eu pensei ate que ele era um fantasma, mas ele me explicou tudo, ou melhor, eu fiz ele explicar tudo.

Deve ter sido difícil para você.

Muito, afinal são poucas as pessoas que nós podemos confiar cegamente hoje em dia.

Eu concordo com isso, e agradeço muito sempre, por ter muitas pessoas em quem posso confiar ao meu lado.

A sua namorada também deve estar incluída nesse meio.

Eu não tenho namorada, mas duvido que uma mulher tão bonita como você não esteja acompanhada.

Pois pode acreditar nisso, e se fosse por esse motivo eu também não acreditaria em você já que se trata de um homem muito bonito. – ela estava envergonhada por ter dito aquilo, mas não era o tipo de mulher que deixava escapar uma ótima oportunidade de galantear um homem tão extremamente encantador.

Do outro lado da festa uma dupla estava olhando atentamente o casal.

O que você acha? Mandei bem não mandei?

Afrodite dessa vez eu tenho que confessar você mandou muito bem, ela é linda e parece que também ficou bastante interessada por ele.

Aioria? Você viu o Kamus? – perguntou Marin chegando perto dele com Mira do lado.

Por que?

Bem, é que a Mira bebeu um pouco e não esta encontrando ele, ela não se lembra onde foi que ele estava quando ela veio falar comigo.

Eu acho que o vi indo pro quarto dele, porque você não vai ver se ele foi pro quarto Mira? – falou Afrodite - e tive uma idéia melhor ainda, porque não bebemos um pouco antes de você ir procura-lo?

Claro eu ia adorar beber algo com você meu adorável cupido.

Vamos nos divertir um pouco, acho que o Kamus estava com dor de cabeça, venha vamos beber, daqui a pouco ele desce.

Esta bem e saiu com Afrodite. – Mira estava se sentindo nas nuvens amanhã ela poderia dizer para suas amigas que os dois homens mais lindos da festa estavam loucos por ela, lógico que ela iria aumentar, no mínimo diria para as amigas que Afrodite implorou para que ela ficasse com ele.

Aioria? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Marin perguntou, ela esta muito bonita usando uma fantasia de diabinha, com um mini vestido vermelho, com direito a rabo, chifre, e tridente.

Por que? – perguntou Aioria ainda fascinado pela beleza da sua amada.

A sua cara esta dizendo que você e Afrodite estão aprontando.

Eu? Imagina.

Bom, pelo menos ele tirou a Mira de perto de mim, eu já não agüentava mais ela falando quanto o Kamus pediu quase implorando para ela vir ao baile com ele, e para ela dar uma chance a ele.

Ela disse isso?

Foi, porque?

Eu duvido muito que isso seja verdade, mas deixa pra lá, que tal nós irmos dar uma volta pela piscina?

Eu adoraria. - Disse Marin sedutoramente.

Enquanto isso Kamus estava conversando muito animadamente com a Rey, ate Hyoga chegou junto com Eire para saber quem era a moça que trouxe de volta aquele belo sorriso do seu mestre.

Oi mestre. – disse um marinheiro muito animado chegando junto com uma Marilyn Moore de mãos dadas.

Oi Hyoga, tudo bom Eire?

Tudo Kamus.

Esta daqui é a Rey a melhor amiga do Afrodite.

Eu não sabia que Afrodite tinha amigas tão bonitas. – disse Eire com muita sinceridade e simpatia.

Nem eu - falou Kamus sem tirar os olhos de Rey.

Muito obrigada, ele realmente conhece muitas pessoas bonitas e olha que eu não estou incluída nesse meio, porque depois de ver todos vocês nessa festa eu acho que sou a mais feia por aqui. – disse a Rey rindo.

Agora eu vou ter que discordar de você, realmente tem muitas pessoas bonitas aqui, mas acho que nenhum chega a seus pés. – disse Kamus com muita honestidade fazendo a odalisca ficar da cor da sua fantasia.

Bom eu não vou entrar nessa discursão porque para mim a minha é a mais bonita do universo. – falou Hyoga rindo e abraçando Eire.

Vamos dar um passeio por ai amor? Quero ver se encontro a Saori que me fez rodar a manhã toda atrás de uma fantasia de bailarina, o Seiya deve esta muito engraçado dando uma de índio e também não devemos atrapalhar um casal tão bonito que esta claramente se divertindo.

Claro, vamos, acho que fomos um pouco inconvenientes. Tchau mestre, e com licença.

Tchau Rey, foi um grande prazer conhece-la.

O prazer foi todo meu.

Esse que você acabou de conhecer é o meu pupilo Hyoga e a namorada dele a Eire, eles são pessoas muito boas.

Eu percebi, a vida de cavaleiro deve ser muito interessante.

Nem tanto, ela já foi um dia, agora que o mundo esta em paz, eu não sei mais o que fazer. – falou Kamus mostrando uma pontada de tristeza.

Já pensou em se dedicar a algum tipo de trabalho?

Na verdade não, mas vamos deixar esse assunto chato pra depois. Você gostaria de beber algo?

Claro, pode ser um Martini?

Espere só um momento que eu trarei. – disse Kamus saindo rapidamente depois de deixar a Rey acomodada em uma mesa e depositar-lhe um beijo na mão.

Não deu tempo nem de Kamus sair de vista que chegaram na mesa que a Rey estava o Milo vestido de Tarzan e o Máscara da Morte que estava de garçom por falta de paciência de escolher uma fantasia mais caprichada.

Oi, tudo bem gatinha? – Perguntou Máscara da Morte.

Tudo, mas meu nome não é gatinha. – respondeu a Rey sem mostrar muito interesse.

E qual seria o seu nome? – Falou o Miro interessado.

É Rey.

Muito prazer Rey,você tem um nome bem diferente e bonito igual a você eu diria, eu sou o Miro e este aqui é meu amigo Máscara da Morte ele esta com essa roupa, mas não é um garçom de verdade – falou o Milo sério como se quisesse explicar que aquilo era um mal entendido.

Porque te chamam de Máscara da Morte? Eu sempre perguntei ao Dite, mas ele nunca me diz.

Isso é uma historia que você se assustaria muito se eu te contasse.

Poucas coisas me assustam principalmente se vierem de um cara que se veste de garçom numa festa a fantasia. – falou a Rey como se estivesse provocando MM a contar.

Podemos dizer que io tinha unna coleção bem legal de cabeças humanas, inclusive de crianças. – disse MM esperando que ela se assustasse com a resposta.

Isso não é assustador, é muito repugnante isso sim. – ela disse com cara de nojo.

Como é que é? Você acha que só porque é bonita pode falar desse jeito comigo?

Calma MM deixe a senhorita em paz, ela só falou por falar não é? – disse Miro como se quisesse parar uma futura briga.

Não eu realmente disse o que penso, agora se me derem licença, eu vou me retirar. – no momento em que ela estava se levantando MM a puxa pelo braço.

Você acha que vai sair daqui assim? Sem ao menos pedir as devidas desculpas?

Acho melhor o senhor me soltar, esta machucando o meu braço. – disse ela com um olhar que não agradou nem um pouco MM, ela não estava com medo, era como se quisesse enfrentá-lo.

Com quem você pensa que esta falando mocinha? – ele estava apertando mais o braço dela.

Nesse momento chega Kamus que ao ver que tinha algo errado nessa conversa que ela estava tendo com Miro e MM, veio andando o mais rápido que pode com dois copos de bebida na mão.

O que esta acontecendo aqui? MM largue o braço dela imediatamente. – ele não sabia o porque mais ficou muita raiva quando viu que MM estava segurando o braço de Rey, mesmo sem saber o motivo ele só queria soca-lo.

Essa mulherzinha esta me provocando.

MM por favor maneire no seu vocabulário estamos falando de uma dama. – uma coisa que Miro não admitia era que falasse mal de uma mulher na sua frente.

O que houve? Por que MM esta segurando a Rey? Solte a minha amiga agora seu caranguejo sem criatividade. – falou Afrodite que chegou logo depois de Kamus.

O que aconteceu com vocês? Non podem ver um rabo de saia que querem bancar os heróis é? Podem ficar com essa maluca. – E empurrou o braço da Rey com tanta força que ela acabou virando e ficando praticamente abraçada com Kamus, e ele foi embora bufando.

Você esta bem? – Kamus perguntou a Rey levantando o seu queixo com a mão deixando a boca dela bem próxima da sua.

Estou. – disse a Rey e foi se aproximando, para ela parecia que o mundo havia desaparecido só tinha ela e aquele homem tão charmoso e bonito na sua frente a um centímetro do beijo, ela iria beijar o seu herói, quando alguém grita.

Kamus meu amor você esta ai? E quem é esta mocréia agarrada no seu pescoço? – falou uma Mira completamente bêbada, se jogando nos braços de Kamus e empurrando a Rey.

Quem é essa? – falou a Rey meio assustada ao lado de Miro.

Eu sou a namorada desse homem lindo, que você estava agarrando sua...sua...sua vadia. – falou Mira que estava pendurada no pescoço de Kamus para não cair e apontava o dedo para ela.

Bem, me desculpe eu não sabia que ele tinha namorada.

Eu não tenho, eu mal a conheço, só que ela veio pra cá comigo, mas nós não temos nada. - Tentava justificar, com a multidão já se agrupando e prestando atenção no que estava acontecendo.

Bom... Mesmo assim me desculpem por qualquer coisa. – disse a Rey já se preparando pra sair quando Kamus se desvencilhou dos braços da Mira e a puxou. – Não é nada disso que você esta pensando. – mas nessa hora Mira pegou a taça de Martini que estava em cima da mesa e jogou tudo na roupa da Rey, olhou para o MM e disse – Garçom trás outro, por favor. –(gota em todos que estavam presentes) os homens começaram a gritar – bate nela, rasga a roupa dela – MM chegou e disse - Eu aposto que a Mira vai dar uma surra nela, - Aioros com sua fantasia de caçador falou que quem ia apanhar era a Mira já que ela estava bêbada, e os cavaleiros começaram a apostar entre si, a Rey olhou para a Mira, - Não vou bater em você, não seria justo brigar com uma bêbada – não deu dois tempos, quando a Rey virou de costas a Mira a pegou pelos cabelos e puxou, ela só não contava que a Rey também era muito boa em defesa pessoal e se desvencilhou do golpe, aproveitando a chance para dar um belo soco no estômago de Mira que a fez cair em cima de MM e a vomitar tudo que havia bebido, neste momento a Rey saiu correndo deixando todos para trás e Kamus queria correr atrás dela, mas sabia que teria que ir ajudar a Mira antes de tudo, afinal ela estava bêbada e foi ele que a convidou para a festa.

E foi mau garçom. – disse a Mira desmaiando em seguida.

MERDA, ESSA VADIA VOMITOU EM CIMA DE MIM! – gritou MM todo melado. Kamus levantou Mira, e foi leva-la para a enfermaria do hotel. Saori só chegou no final da briga e estava querendo saber o que era que havia acontecido, e porque Mira estava meio desacordada, e MM xingava para todos os lados.

Afrodite seguiu a Rey, e a pegou.

Rey! Calma meu anjo, vamos para o meu quarto que eu te ajudo a se limpar você não pode ir para casa nesse estado, não vai conseguir dirigir.

Dite, por que você não me disse que ele tinha namorada? Viu o que eu acabei passando? Você sabia que eu me interessaria por ele e não me disse nada, muito pelo contrario, me incentivou.

A Rey estava com lagrimas nos olhos e transtornada de uma maneira que Afrodite nunca viu, ela sempre foi tão forte, essa era a primeira vez que ele a via desse jeito, ficou sem saber o que fazer.

Calma meu anjo! Não chore, ela não é a namorada dele, ela queria ser, mas não é.

Eu não acredito, senão ele teria vindo atrás de mim, eu vou embora, por favor, me deixe sozinha.

Afrodite sabia que a Rey detestava mostrar fraqueza diante de qualquer um então chamou um táxi para ela e disse que amanhã a veria e lhe explicaria, mas que era para ela se acalmar que não era nada do que ela estava pensando.

Kamus levou Mira para a enfermaria deram uma injeção de glicose nela e disseram que no dia seguinte ela estaria bem, ele disse para Saori que iria dormir porque estava muito cansado e que depois explicaria tudo para ela se é que os outros não teriam dito antes. Ele subiu para o seu apartamento, tomou um banho, e foi para cama, mas infelizmente tinha algo errado ele não conseguia dormir por mais cansado de estivesse, não conseguia tirar a imagem daquela odalisca da cabeça, quando pensava que quase se beijaram, no quanto ele chegou perto e sentiu aquele hálito doce o embriagar o seu corpo agia como se estivesse em chamas de tanta excitação, como isso pode acontecer? Ele não é mais nenhum menino e sim um homem, o que era aquilo que estava acontecendo? Ele não entendia, ate que depois de muito tentar ele conseguiu dormir.

A Rey foi para sua confortável casa, não queria saber de mais nada, não queria ver ninguém, e nem sabia porque havia se alterado tanto, isso não é do feitio dela, nunca aconteceu, ela sempre foi tão equilibrada, realmente estava muito confusa, tomou um longo banho quente, e caiu na cama, mas infelizmente não conseguia tirar aquele francês da cabeça. Ela falava para si mesmo:

- Droga Rey, mas que droga! Aquele homem é problema. - desde que o viu percebeu, mas ele era tão lindo e aqueles olhos azuis bem escuros a fitavam tão intensamente como se pudesse ver a sua alma, ela não conseguiu resistir e odiava isso, não era o tipo de mulher que se entregava tão facilmente a qualquer um. Ela decidiu que não iria mais querer vê-lo, e provavelmente ele também não a procuraria, com isso em mente ela conseguiu dormir.

O melhor amigo

Capítulo 4

No dia seguintes Kamus se acordou de muito mau humor, nem seque saiu do quarto para tomar café, resmungou durante boa parte do dia nem com o Mú que é seu grande amigo e conselheiro ele quis conversar, mas ele não era o único a Rey também estava de péssimo humor reclamava sozinha por todo o lado e não atendeu a nenhum telefonema, não queria ver ninguém o que era meio difícil já que ela trabalhava em uma boate como garçonete e teria que ir trabalhar de todo o jeito.

Kamus depois de muito pensar resolveu que iria atrás dela e pediria desculpas pela noite anterior, afinal era o mínimo que poderia fazer e então foi falar com o Afrodite para que este lhe dissesse onde ela morava e qual o número do seu telefone.

Afrodite? – chamou batendo na porta do quarto do hotel e esta foi rapidamente aberta por ele como se estivesse esperando alguém e com o telefone na mão esperando que o mesmo tocasse.

Ah! É você. Pode entrar. – falou ele em tom de desanimo.

Desculpe, esta esperando alguém?

Não é isso, é que desde ontem tento falar com a Rey e ela não me atende, deve esta furiosa comigo pelo que aconteceu ontem, eu preciso me desculpar.

Eu vim aqui justamente para isso eu quero me desculpar com ela pelos problemas que causei.

Se desculpar é? – falou Afrodite com um tom incrédulo na voz, ele tinha certeza que essa não era essa a principal intenção de Kamus.

Bem... É sim.

Então não se preocupe que eu mesmo peço desculpas por você e por mim.

Bom, é que eu também queria vê-la novamente. – disse Kamus com uma timidez que Afrodite ficou perplexo já que conhecia aquele cavaleiro o suficiente para saber o quanto ele era confiante em suas atitudes.

Você gostou dela né? Diga logo, porque se for ao contrario eu não irei ajudar você a vê-la novamente.

Eu acho que sim, passei a noite sem conseguir dormir direito, e ate sonhei com ela, e isso é algo que eu pensei ser impossível de acontecer, com certeza esse tipo de coisa não é do meu feitio, acho que estou ficando louco, ate pareço um menino e eu só a vi uma vez. – desabafou Kamus rapidamente.

Ai meu Deus!

O que foi?

Acho que você esta se apaixonando de verdade.

Que? Não, não pode ser. Eu só a vi uma vez. Você acha? – falou Kamus totalmente confuso.

Nossa, eu sabia que provavelmente você gostaria da Rey, mas não esperava que isso fosse acontecer. – Afrodite parecia cada vez mais aturdido.

Oh! Mon Dieu, isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo.

Minha nossa nem eu estou acreditando, logo você que consegue ser mais frio do que o gelo que faz.

Eu quero vê-la, me dê o endereço da casa dela, por favor.

Ela não vai estar em casa hoje.

Por que? Aonde ela vai?

Para o trabalho oras.

E o que eu faço, não gosto de ficar confuso, preciso falar com ela.

Tive uma idéia!

Qual?

Primeiro eu quero deixar esclarecido que se isso der em casamento, EU vou ser o padrinho.

Que? Casamento? Você ficou louco? Eu não sei nem se ela gosta de mim.

Eu sei, estou apenas levantando uma hipótese que se ela for confirmada futuramente, já quero estar incluído.

Tudo bem. Mas diga logo que idéia é essa. – falou Kamus sem querer perder tempo com aquela historia fantasiosa do Afrodite.

Sugiro que você coloque uma roupa bem legal, porque hoje nós iremos para uma boate.

Do que você esta falando?

A Rey trabalha em uma boate e o único modo de a vermos é irmos ate lá, assim ela nem poderá me estrangular e nem ser indelicada com você.

Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? Aonde é que eu irei conversar com ela no meio de tanto barulho?

É só nós irmos quando estiver perto dela largar, assim poderemos conversar com ela no camarim onde ela troca de roupa.

Troca de roupa?

Não é o que você esta pensando, ela é garçonete lá.

Eu não pensei em nada, apenas fiquei curioso.

Sei. – disse Afrodite sem muita convicção.

No calor da boate

Capítulo 5

Então os dois foram descansar e se aprontar para quando desse 23:00hs, estarem na boate.

Um pouco antes da hora da Rey largar eles estavam dentro da boate, em uma mesa vip onde Afrodite sabia que a Rey teria que atender, e não deu muito tempo para que eles avistassem a morena vindo de encontro à mesa.

Kamus ficou muito nervoso, pois nem nos seus sonhos mais loucos imaginou ver uma mulher tão linda vestida com seu uniforme de garçonete, ela trajava uma mini saia preta e justa, uma camisa de botões branca sem manga, uma gravatinha borboleta, um avental preto que ia ate um pouco mais acima da saia, e um sapato de salto alto preto, e os seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque com um laço preto nele, e apenas uns poucos fios ficaram de fora emoldurando o rosto dela. Kamus estava maravilhado e agora sem o véu de odalisca com aqueles lábios rubros de fora ela conseguiu ficar mais linda ainda. Ela estava tão perturbada e de mau humor que nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de olhar quem estava na mesa pegou seu bloquinho e perguntou:

Os senhores querem algo para beber?

Para falar a verdade nós queremos fazer um pedido de desculpas.

O que? – perguntou finalmente olhando para os clientes.

O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou olhando para os lados para ver se o gerente estava olhando, e também estava perplexa por saber que o motivo da sua noite mal dormida estava ali e muito lindo por sinal, ele usava um blazer azul escuro combinando com os seus cabelos e olhos, com uma camisa e calça preta, estava de tirar o fôlego na verdade, o Dite também estava lindo de camisa social rosa dobrada ate o cotovelo e calça caqui social, muitas mulheres estavam olhando para eles.

Queremos falar com você e não vamos sair ate conversar com agente. – Falou Afrodite muito confiante.

Mademoiselle eu quero pedir as devidas desculpas por ontem.

Tudo bem, mas não posso falar agora, se vocês quiserem quando eu largar falo com vocês no trocador, que é precisamente daqui a quinze minutos.

Tudo bem por nós minha linda. – Disse o Afrodite para sua amiga pagando na sua mão.

Algum problema ai Rey? – disse um homem bonito, de terno e gravata italianos realmente muito bem escolhidos, cabelos compridos e negros, se mostrando ser uma pessoa importante com dois guarda costas enormes posicionados atrás dele.

Não senhor Joshi, estou apenas atendendo uns amigos meus.

Amigos seus?

É senhor, mas não se preocupe já irei servi-los e passarei para outra mesa.

Não se preocupe com isso Rey, como você já deve saber seus amigos são meus amigos, e não quero que volte a me chamar de senhor, você sabe que me sinto um velho quando você fala assim. Estão servidos? – disse ele pegando um cigarro e acendendo.

Não obrigado, não fumamos. – respondeu Afrodite secamente.

Bom, irei voltar ao trabalho, com licença se... quero dizer, com licença Joshi e vocês também.– falou a Rey e saiu rapidamente, logo depois sendo seguida pelo patrão.

Kamus não sabia o motivo, mas não havia gostado de como ele falou com ela, aquele jeito não parecia correto para um profissional falar com uma empregada, parecia que ele estava tentando cantá-la, ele preferiu ficar calado porque se fosse falar com ele poderia correr o risco da Rey perder o emprego e ele também não tinha nada com isso.

É o dono daqui – falou o Afrodite.

Foi impressão minha ou ele estava dando em cima dela?

Ele estava dando em cima dela, a Rey odeia ele.

Por que ele da em cima dela?

Não, ele é o ex dela, a traiu e agora quer de todo jeito que ela volte com ele, mas ela não gosta mais dele então não se preocupe com isso.

Isso é verdade?

Não, estou só arriando com a sua cara, mas ele realmente dá em cima dela, e ela não gosta nada disso (gota no Kamus).

Nesse momento Afrodite viu as horas e disse:

A Rey já deve estar indo se trocar, então eu vou primeiro e depois você vai, afinal o meu assunto não é tão complexo quanto o seu. – e saiu dando uma piscada para o Kamus.

A Rey tinha acabado de entrar no camarim quando viu que o Afrodite já a estava esperando.

Dite, agora eu quero que você me diga o que esta fazendo aqui, e ainda por cima com ele.

Minha linda eu vim me desculpar por tudo que houve antes, já que você não atendeu os meus telefonemas.

Desculpe-me Dite, é que eu não estava com animo nenhum para falar com ninguém, não foi por mal.

Então você não esta com raiva de mim?

Não, desde quando eu consigo ficar com raiva de você? – disse logo abraçando o amigo.

Ai que bom, estava ate preocupado. Mas eu tenho outra pergunta para lhe fazer.

Pode dizer.

Você gostou do Kamus?

Por que esta perguntando isso? – ela estava completamente vermelha e desconfiada.

Bem, é que eu acho que ele gosta de você.

Sério? Ele disse algo?– falou ela sem conseguir disfarçar um sorriso.

É sim, e ele quer falar com você por isso eu vou embora e vou deixa-lo com você esta bem?

E aquela menina de ontem?

Não se preocupe ele vai lhe explicar tudo.

E Afrodite saiu, logo o Kamus entrou, ela ainda não havia se trocado apenas soltou os cabelos, tirou o avental e a gravata borboleta.

Com licença, posso entrar?

Claro, entre e não repare na bagunça, sabe como é a correria da vida noturna.

Não se preocupe esta ate bem arrumado para um camarim.

Mas não acho que seja para isso que você esta aqui.

É verdade. A minha intenção é explicar e me desculpar por ontem.

Não se preocupe, a culpa não foi sua das coisas terem saído dos limites.

Mas eu me sinto culpado, se tivesse explicado para Mira que apenas queria a amizade dela aquela bagunça toda não teria ocorrido, me sinto um perfeito idiota por ter feito você passar por aquilo.

Não se preocupe, futuramente tenho certeza que ate vou rir dessa historia, e afinal eu trabalho com coquetéis e nunca havia tomado banho com eles. – Nessa hora os dois começaram a rir e Kamus ficou realmente deslumbrado aquela mulher era muito perfeita para ser verdade.

Sabia que o seu sorriso é o mais bonito que eu vi durante toda a minha vida e ate quando morri não encontrei mais bonito.

Você fala isso para todas as garotas ou esta falando sério cavaleiro? – ela falou se aproximando mais dele.

Estou falando muito sério. – ele lhe disse se apossando da boca dela em um beijo muito guloso e exigente que tirou a Rey do ar, ela se esqueceu de onde estava, só queria se entregar de maneira arrebatadora para aquele lindo francês que povoou todos os seus sonhos na noite anterior. Kamus estava ficando louco desejava aquela mulher de forma incontrolável, então a pegou pela nuca fazendo o beijo ficar mais ardente ainda, suas mãos foram escorregando, e sua boca agora estava totalmente concentrada no pescoço da Rey a fazendo soltar pequenos gemidos de prazer. Rey não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas queria continuar iria ser daquele homem de todo jeito, quando as mãos de Kamus se encontraram nas suas nádegas ela levantou uma perna para que ele se encaixasse entre elas, Kamus percebendo que ela também queria muito isso, a olhou e foi desabotoando a camisa dela rapidamente e ela fez o mesmo com ele arrancando o blazer e desabotoando a camisa com urgência, os dois se olhavam com um desejo que faziam seus olhos faiscarem. Assim que os dois estavam sem as suas camisas Kamus arrancou o sutiã da Rey não agüentava mais para poder tocar aquela mulher e começou a sugar com gosto os seios e suas mãos desciam para o meio de suas coxas tocando-a, a Rey estava extasiada de tanto prazer gemia tanto que se não estivesse dentro de uma boate todos já teriam escutado, ela não agüentou precisava daquele homem agora, não iria esperar mais nem um minuto.

Kamus, por favor, agora vai. Falou ela no ouvido dele que não pensou duas vezes e arrancou a calcinha dela, levantou a saia, enquanto ela abria a calça dele e colocava aquele membro grosso e muito duro para fora, ele a pegou pelas nádegas, a encostou na parede e começou a levanta-la pra cima e para baixo, lentamente no começo, não cessando com os beijos, e o ritmo começou a ficar mais rápido, a Rey se contorcia de prazer e só não gritava porque a língua de Kamus cada vez mais ávida de desejo não deixava, agora os dois estavam no auge a qualquer momento um ia ceder a primeira foi a Rey que gritou assim que a boca de Kamus se afastou da sua para respirar, poucos segundos depois foi a vez de Kamus que gemeu bem no ouvido da Rey se derramando dentro dela de uma maneira incontrolável.

Os dois continuaram abraçados, ainda não faziam a menor idéia do que haviam feito, depois de alguns minutos Kamus olhou nos olhos da Rey e a beijou de uma forma amorosa e serena.

Kamus o que nós fizemos?

Eu não faço idéia, mas gostei e você? – falou sussurrando no ouvido dela.

Também gostei, mas isso foi uma loucura, quero dizer eu mal te conheço e transei com você no camarim da boate onde trabalho?

Eu sei que foi uma loucura, mas eu queria falar para você que não consigo mais tirar a sua imagem da minha cabeça, acho que se não tivesse te tocado enlouqueceria.

Também passei a noite toda pensando em você, mas não acho que esse seja um meio legal de se começar um relacionamento, se é que você pensa nisso.

É claro que eu penso, não sou o tipo de homem que se atraca com qualquer mulher. – falou Kamus com cara de ofendido.

Desculpe, não falei com essa intenção.

E então? O que vamos fazer?

Eu primeiramente vou tomar um banho que você me melou toda, na volta conversamos certo?

Oui, eu a espero no bar, e aproveito para me recompor aqui.

Certo, já volto.

E a Rey foi tomar seu banho no camarim mesmo, enquanto o Kamus se vestia novamente, e foi para o bar.

Um Wisky duplo, por favor.

Claro senhor só um minuto. – e o barman entregou a bebida para Kamus.

Ponha na minha conta Mário. – disse o dono da boate logo chegando e falando com o barman.

Não tem necessidade, mas obrigado. – falou Kamus cordialmente.

O que é isso meu amigo, digamos que isso é apenas um agrado, pois como eu disse os amigos da Rey são meus amigos. Em falar nisso há quanto tempo conhece ela?

Desde ontem para falar a verdade.

Ah! Entendo, é uma nova amizade, logo vi pelas suas roupas ela realmente é o tipo de mulher que escolhe muito bem as "amizades" se é que me entende.

Para falar a verdade eu não estou entendendo.

Podemos dizer que ela apenas tem "amizades" com pessoas de alto nível financeiro, eu já vi vários amiguinhos dela e posso afirmar que nenhum é de classe média.

Esta me dizendo que ela é um tipo de prostituta?

Eu não disse isso, apenas disse que ela só conhece pessoas do alto escalão da sociedade, outro dia mesmo estava aqui um jovem muito rico chamado Cristofer esperando por ela.

É melhor o senhor sair daqui antes que eu...

Kamus? Estou pronta, vamos? – falou a Rey chegando e sorrindo, vestindo um belo vestido cinza, com uma manga caída pelo ombro, o vestido terminava um pouco antes do joelho, um par de botas pretas que iam ate o tornozelo, e uma bolsa pequena preta combinando perfeitamente com as botas.

Claro. – disse o aquariano terminando a sua bebida e logo se levantando para acompanhá-la.

Boa noite Joshi, e com licença. – disse a Rey.

Boa noite Rey. – falou o homem em tom de sedução.

O que falta é confiança

Capítulo 6

Saindo da boate os dois foram em silencio na direção da praia, Kamus fez menção de chamar um táxi, mas a Rey não permitiu já que sua casa é bem perto de onde ela trabalha e da para ir andando.

Algo errado Kamus?

Não por que?

Você parece meio distante como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa importante.

Não se preocupe, estou apenas de cabeça cheia.

Depois de uma caminhada silenciosa pela beira da praia os dois chegaram na casa da Rey, era uma casa realmente linda, num lugar onde apenas moravam pessoas que tinha um bom poder aquisitivo, a casa era grande e tinha a aparência de ser bem aconchegante também.

Esta é a minha casa.

Ela é bem bonita e grande pelo que me parece.

Ela é sim, eu gosto muito dela.

Como alguém que trabalha como garçonete consegue ter e manter uma casa dessas?

Para falar a verdade eu prefiro não falar disso no momento.

Vai me dizer que esta casa é um presente de algum amiguinho seu. – falou ele mais com ciúmes do que qualquer outra coisa.

Como?

O seu chefe me disse que você tem vários "amiguinhos" ricos.

E você acreditou nele? – perguntou a Rey já se sentindo ofendida.

E por que eu não acreditaria? Eu mal te conheço, sei que você é uma garçonete, e tem uma casa enorme num bairro de ricos de frente para a praia.- ele estava falando de uma forma bem fria como se quisesse esconder a raiva que estava sentindo.

E também transei com você mesmo mal te conhecendo né? Realmente você não me conhece, agora só falta dizer que eu transei com você por interesse já que os cavaleiros de Athena são muito bem remunerados mesmo sem estarem lutando.

Foi você quem disse.

Como é? Esta me chamando de prostituta? Eu sugiro que você saia da minha frente agora mesmo senhor Kamus de aquário e nunca mais dirija a palavra a mim.

Não ponha palavras na minha boca, eu não lhe chamei de prostituta apenas não entendo como uma garçonete consegue viver em uma casa como essa e eu vou embora mesmo afinal isso não é da minha conta, com licença.

Isso mesmo não é da sua conta e Adeus.

A Rey entrou em casa bufando, como ele pode pensar isso dela, ela se sentia usada, queria quebrar a cara dele, pegou um jarro que estava ao lado do sofá e o atirou contra a parede, foi para o seu quarto e começou a chorar agarrada ao travesseiro ate não ter mais forças e dormir.

O Kamus também saiu bufando, ela quase o enganara, mas ele sabia que uma simples garçonete não poderia bancar um lugar daqueles, era bem capaz dela ter tentado seduzir o Afrodite, e quando percebeu que não deu certo tentou partir para um amigo dele, e como ele havia ficado babando por ela, se sentia um idiota ficava pensando, será que ela fazia esse tipo de coisa com todos os homens ricos que ela conhecia? Ele tinha vontade de matar alguém para extravasar a sua raiva, foi resmungando até entra no hotel e ir direto para o seu quarto arrancando olhares curiosos de todos que estavam vendo ele passar.

O que há de errado com ele? – perguntou Aioria curioso.

E eu é que sei, mas acho que ele não esta a fim de conversar com ninguém. – falou Miro não dando muita atenção.

Já no seu quarto Kamus estava furioso só não socou a parede porque sabia que com a raiva que estava era bem capaz dela cair, resolveu fazer uma coisa que nunca fez na sua vida, afogar suas mágoas na bebida, começou com uma garrafa de vinho, depois veio o Wisky, sendo seguido pelo conhaque até ele tombar na cama quase desmaiado.

E o circo pegou fogo

Capítulo 7

No dia seguinte Kamus apenas se sentiu sendo sacudido e chamado várias vezes, ate conseguir abrir os olhos.

O que? Onde? Como?

Isso sim foi um porre, olha pra cara dele. – falou Miro, querendo rir da situação em que seu amigo se encontrava.

Miro pare com isso. Kamus o que houve nunca te vi desse jeito. – falava Mú entregando uma grande xícara com café bem preto para Kamus que a aceitou.

Eu não quero falar disso agora, pode me arranjar uns comprimidos para dor de cabeça também? E afinal como vocês entraram aqui? – disse Kamus colocando as mãos na cabeça como se com isso a dor pudesse desaparecer.

Nós pegamos a chave extra na gerencia, já que nós havíamos batido várias vezes e você não acordava. – disse Mú calmamente.

Isso esta me cheirando a mulher. – Miro estava bem desconfiado.

Como? – respondeu Mú.

Raciocina comigo, antes de ontem ele conheceu aquela odalisca linda amiga do Afrodite, ontem saiu com o Afrodite, mas chegou bem mais tarde que ele, e ainda por cima chegou bufando, e de quebra tomou um belo de um porre, isso só pode ter algo haver com a amiga do Afrodite.

Estava me espionando escorpião? – disse Kamus em tom de ameaça.

Eu não, mas para dizer a verdade a Mira prestou atenção em tudo, ate veio me perguntar se eu sabia onde você tinha ido ontem.

O que você disse a ela?

Que não sabia ué.

Isso que o Miro falou é verdade Kamus? Você finalmente se apaixonou? – falou o amigo muito contente.

Para falar a verdade é sim, mas não fique tão feliz, desde que isso aconteceu a minha vida virou um inferno, e ontem descobri algo terrível.

E o que foi? – perguntaram Miro e Mú ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de contar toda a sua versão sobre os acontecimentos recentes para os seus amigos, Kamus foi para o banheiro tomar um banho deixando os outros dois conversando no quarto.

O que você acha disso? – Miro falou.

Acho que o Kamus deve esfriar a cabeça antes de fazer um julgamento desse porte. – disse Mú.

Também acho, e afinal nós vamos a praia ou não?

Claro que vamos e também levaremos o Kamus conosco assim ele pode pensar com mais clareza, depois de um bom banho de mar.

O que vocês dois estão falando aí? – disse Kamus saindo do banheiro com uma toalha branca amarrada na cintura.

Que nós vamos a praia e você também vai conosco. – Miro.

Desde quando vocês decidem isso por mim? – Kamus.

Desde que você deu para se embebedar ao invés de pensar em tudo com a cabeça mais tranqüila. – Mú.

Tudo bem eu vou, estou precisando mesmo relaxar. – Kamus.

Os cavaleiros acabaram de se arrumar e foram para a praia particular do hotel, estava um lindo dia apesar de Kamus esta muito mal humorado e calado, chegando lá perceberam que não eram os únicos que resolveram ir para lá uma porção de cavaleiros já estava lá, eles se juntaram aos outros cavaleiros de ouro que estavam por lá.

Nossa Kamus que cara é essa? – Shura.

É a única que eu tenho. – Kamus.

Que humor também.

Oi Kamus. – Mira (tinha acabado de chegar com as amazonas)

Oi. – Kamus (ele hoje não estava para conversas).

Esta de mau humor, vai me dizer que aquela vagabunda que estava na festa fez algo com você. – Mira (colocou um tom de quem já sabia que isso ia acontecer desde o começo).

Por favor Mira, eu não quero ser indelicado, mas prefiro que não fale dela assim e também não quero falar sobre isso. – Kamus.

Tudo bem, mas você vai vê-la? – Mira.

Não, eu acho que não vou vê-la nunca mais. – Kamus falou pensativo mais para si do que para os outros.

Acho que usted no vai demorar tanto assim no. – Shura.

Por que diz isso? – Kamus.

Por acaso no é ela aquela deusa que esta vindo ali com o Afrodite? – Shura.

Kamus foi se virando bem devagar como se não estivesse acreditando naquilo.

É ela mesma. – Kamus (ele estava pálido agora).

Como ela tem coragem? Depois de deixar você nesse estado? – Mira (indignada).

Pare de colocar lenha na fogueira Mira. – Miro.

Nessas brigas de casais não devemos nos meter. – Mú.

E desde quando eles são um casal? – Mira despeitada.

Não somos um casal. – Kamus com sua costumeira frieza na voz.

A Rey não havia percebido ainda que o Kamus estava lá, ela só foi porque havia contado tudo que havia acontecido ontem para o Dite, e este disse que não iria deixa-la ficar em casa se lamentando não, ela iria se divertir nem que fosse a ultima coisa que ele fizesse. Ela arrancava olhares por todos os lados, estava vestindo um biquíni bem pequeno tipo brasileiro daqueles que davam uma entradinha no bumbum, de laço e tudo, tudo que tinha direito, ele era da cor azul escuro igual aos olhos de Kamus, e mostrava todo o seu corpo, ela também estava com uma saída de banho branca meio transparente, mas a tirou quando estava de frente para a praia, recebendo muitos assobios. Ela se acomodou na areia junto com o Dite e nem ligou para os comentários dos homens, não estava afim nem de paquerar e muito menos de ser paquerada.

Vai me dizer que aquela gostosa ali junto do Afrodite é a mesma maluca que estava na festa? – MM (ele estava perto de Kamus e Mira que escutaram o comentário).

É a própria MM. – Mira.

Não a chame assim. – disse Kamus com um tom ameaçador.

O que foi francês? Não conseguiu comer ela e ta frustrado é? Tudo bem eu também ficaria, ela tem o traseiro mais lindo que eu já vi – MM (rindo alto).

MM pare de provocar o Kamus, sabe que ele pode lhe colocar num esquife de gelo quando quiser. – Mú.

Non esta ma aqui quem falou, o povo mal humorado. – MM.

Por que não vai falar com ela Kamus? – Miro.

Eu não tenho nada para falar com alguém que se relaciona com as pessoas para conseguir viver luxuosamente. – Kamus.

Então foi isso que aconteceu? – Mira (todos ficaram de boca aberta não tinham percebido que Mira continuava lá).

Enquanto isso, lá no outro guarda-sol:

Até agora não estou acreditando que ele ficou pensando isso de mim. – Rey.

Eu também não entendo, como ele foi acreditar no idiota do Joshi acho que na verdade ele tem medo de se relacionar sério com alguma mulher. – Dite.

Eu sei que deveria ter contado pra ele o resto da minha vida, mas nos conhecemos tão pouco que eu nem pude explicar e ele ao invés de confiar em mim, foi logo me acusando. – Rey.

Desculpe amiga, sinto que toda essa desgraça é culpa minha. – Dite.

Não foi não, sei que você quer apenas o meu bem. – Rey (nesse momento Dite deu um grande abraço na Rey e ficou passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos sem saber que eram observados).

Kamus não agüentou ver essa cena ele tinha que tomar uma atitude, ainda mais porque Afrodite se dizia ser seu amigo e na verdade ele estava parecendo que era mais um dos homens ricos que eram "amiguinhos" da Rey, eles se levantou e foi até os dois junto com uma penca de cavaleiros que o seguiam para ver o que ele estava pretendendo fazer.

AFRODITE SEU DESGRAÇADO. – Kamus era pura raiva.

Ahn? – Dite e Rey ao mesmo tempo se separando para ver o que estava acontecendo.

SE FINGIA DE MEU AMIGO MAS NA VERDADE ERA UM DOS AMIGUINHOS DESSA AI. – Kamus com o dedo apontando para a Rey que ficou muda sem saber o que fazer com Kamus na sua frente.

Do que esta falando? – Dite sem entender nada.

De você com essa vagabunda, oras. – Mira.

Eu com a Rey? Esta ficando doido? Ela é minha amiga. – Dite.

É mesmo? De você e mais quantos? – Kamus (que estava irado tentando em vão se acalmar).

VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ME ACUSAR DISSO, NÃO SABE NADA DA MINHA VIDA. – agora era a Rey que falava.

SEI O BASTANTE PARA SABER QUE NÃO SE PODE VIVER DO MODO COMO VOCÊ VIVE SENDO UMA GARÇONETE. – Kamus.

SEM QUERER ME METER, MAS JÁ ME METENDO, FIQUE O SENHOR SABENDO QUE A REY JÁ NASCEU RICA. – Dite falou e ficou totalmente sem fôlego de tanto gritar.

Que? – Kamus estava perplexo e confuso.

É isso que você escutou, a Rey é filha de um importante embaixador japonês que se casou com uma brasileira, e apenas esta trabalhando por opção dela que gosta de fazê-lo. – Dite disse ainda com pouco fôlego, abraçando a amiga que estava desconsolada pelo que estava acontecendo e ainda por cima na frente de todo mundo.

Você não vai cair numa dessa vai? – Mira.

Não se mete Mira. – Miro com Mú do lado concordando.

Isso é verdade Rey? – perguntou Kamus se aproximando da Rey sem saber o que fazer.

E você quer saber da verdade Kamus? Para mim parecia que não. – Rey afastando as mãos de Kamus de perto dela e saindo andando rapidamente.

Rey eu não sabia, me escute. – ele a segurou pelo braço.

Não me toque. - Nesse momento ela virou e deu um forte tapa no rosto de Kamus e saiu correndo.

Ai! Isso deve ter doído. – MM.

Viu o que conseguiu fazer seu francês idiota? – e Afrodite saiu pisando fundo atrás da Rey.

- Kamus, você esta bem? – Mira.

Kamus que ficou lá parado e sem dizer nada foi andando em direção ao hotel com a cabeça abaixada.

É melhor deixá-lo sozinho Mira. – Mú falou.

Eu não sei o que ele viu nela. Ta na cara que eu dou de mil.

Ta doida? Até io que non gosto dela tenho vontade de dar unas pegadas. – MM.

Se eu fosse você não diria essas coisas perto do Kamus nem de brincadeira. – Miro muito sério.

Todos voltaram ao hotel, mas combinaram de não incomodar o Kamus, e precisaram dizer a Mira que nessa situação era bem capaz do Kamus congelá-la se ela fosse atrás dele para incomoda-lo, esse foi o único argumento que ela prestou atenção para não ir atrás dele.

Desculpe-me por tudo, eu te amo

Capítulo 8

A Rey estava muito triste, não parava de chorar e Afrodite fez companhia a ela o dia todo, até ela ir para o trabalho.

Já no trabalho a Rey não agüentava nem olhar para a cara de Joshi sem ter muita raiva e resolveu que ia jogar umas verdades na cara daquele arrogante de nariz empinado.

O que você falou para o Kamus, Joshi?

Do que esta falando?

Disse a ele que eu era uma prostituta?

Eu apenas disse o que vejo, querida.

Desde quando eu vendo o meu corpo, seu idiota?

Calma, porque esta tão nervosa? Eu apenas queria conferir se ele era um cara bom para você, se ele acreditou naquilo quer dizer que ele não confiava em você, meu bem.

Isso era problema meu e não seu.

Não fique com raiva de mim, só acho que você merece algo melhor do que aquele francês. – falou colocando suas mãos nos ombros de Rey.

Tire suas mãos de mim, não preciso que você tome essas decisões sobre a minha vida, melhor ainda, eu me demito.

Não precisa fazer isso, eu realmente não irei fazer isso novamente, prometo.

Eu não quero saber, já tomei minha decisão, depois de amanhã eu venho pegar as minhas coisas espero que tudo esteja pronto ou farei um escândalo aqui na boate. – saiu para a sua casa batendo a porta da boate.

No hotel o Kamus não saiu do seu quarto o dia inteiro, ficou jogado na sua cama, sentia uma dor no coração muito grande, ele sabia que tinha conseguido perder a mulher da sua vida, apenas queria ficar na cama esperando acordar e saber que aquilo tudo não passava de um pesadelo, mas infelizmente isso não acontecia. No outro dia de tarde Mú foi ate o quarto de Kamus, estava realmente muito preocupado com o amigo que não via desde os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Kamus você esta ai? – Mú batendo na porta.

Estou, mas não quero ver ninguém, por favor, vá embora.

Você vai precisar falar com alguém mais cedo ou mais tarde não adianta ficar deprimido desse jeito, e acho que seria melhor falar comigo do que com a Mira que esta doida de vontade de falar com você.

Ela ainda não entendeu que eu não quero nada com ela? – disse Kamus aborrecido abrindo a porta do quarto.

Acho que ainda não. – Mú rindo e entrando no quarto.

Mú eu realmente estou sem vontade de fazer nada e também não imagino o que vou fazer no futuro, deixei a mulher que amo muito triste e sei que ela não vai me perdoar pelo que fiz com ela. Como pude pensar aquilo dela? Nem eu me perdôo.

Eu não sei, mas acho que você estava apenas com medo de amar de verdade, então usou aquela historia como desculpa para esconder a sua confusão.

Eu acho que sim, mas agora eu a perdi para sempre.

Por que não vai pedir desculpas a ela?

Ela não iria aceitar e eu não a culpo.

Pelo menos você tentaria, que mal pode fazer?

Eu não sei se iria agüentar vê-la novamente e não poder chegar perto dela para beijá-la.

Meu amigo seja forte, você cometeu um grande erro e o mínimo que pode fazer pedir desculpas para aquela bela dama, se não fizer isso eu é que vou ficar com raiva de você. E não se esqueça que também deve desculpas ao Afrodite.

Acha que posso ter uma chance de ser desculpado?

Apenas saberá isso se tentar.

Eu vou me desculpar e acho que sei até o que vou fazer, mas primeiro irei pedir desculpas ao Afrodite e também a ajuda dele nisso que estou em mente.

Então vá logo não perca tempo, mas pra que vai precisar da ajuda do Afrodite?

Segredo.

E Kamus foi em direção ao quarto de Afrodite, chegou lá e começou a bater na porta.

Entre, a porta esta aberta. – Afrodite estava assistindo à televisão.

O que você quer aqui? – ele disse olhando para o Kamus com raiva.

Eu queria me desculpar com você e também pedir a sua ajuda.

Ajuda? Para que?

Eu fui um idiota com a Rey e queria fazer uma surpresa para ela.

Realmente você foi um idiota, mas quem disse que eu iria lhe ajudar em alguma coisa depois de tudo que você fez ela passar?

Eu sei, mas eu amo aquela mulher e preciso muito que você me ajude a reconquistá-la. – falou quase sussurrando.

Como? Você a ama?

Sim, e não vou deixa-la escapar de mim, sem pelo menos lutar por ela. – falou totalmente convicto.

Ai que lindo, e eu que pensava que você era apenas um cubo de gelo com formato de gente, estou até emocionado. – Afrodite realmente estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

E então vai me ajudar? Ou continuar a falar essas besteiras?

Claro que eu ajudo, no que você quiser e quer saber de uma coisa? Ela te ama também, eu vejo isso nos olhos dela.

Sério? Você acha?

Claro seu bobo, senão ela não teria ficado tão indignada assim com você, mas não se preocupe irei fazer o que puder para vê-los juntos novamente.

Eu vou te agradecer pelo resto da minha vida, bem o que eu quero fazer é...

De noite Afrodite e Kamus já haviam preparado tudo enquanto a Rey dormia em sua cama confortavelmente, depois de tudo pronto Afrodite liga para a Rey, que se levanta da sua cama preguiçosamente usando sua camiseta branca e uma calcinha azul bebê para atender ao telefone. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas aquela noite estava realmente fria ela saiu da cama toda enrolada no cobertor.

Alô.

Rey?

Sou eu, quem fala? – bocejo.

Sou eu, o Dite minha linda.

O que houve Dite? Sabe que já passa da meia noite e eu não estou mais trabalhando na boate?

Sei sim, mas tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Pra mim? O que é?

Primeiro quero que você coloque uma roupa bem confortável e quentinha, de preferência aquela camisa linda vermelha de lã com gola alta que eu te dei, e uma calça jeans mesmo, afinal você fica linda com tudo. Há! Já ia me esquecendo, coloque uma sandália baixa mesmo.

Ta bom, mas pra que tudo isso?

Faça isso logo, e venha falar comigo de novo.

Ta bom...

A Rey não demorou muito para se vestir, penteou os cabelos, escovou os dentes, e voltou a atender ao telefone.

Dite? Esta na linha?

Claro que estou meu anjo, e então esta pronta?

Sim, o que eu faço agora?

Quero que você olhe para a janela, e depois venha para o jardim.

Certo.

E foi isso que ela fez, olhou para a janela e se maravilhou, ela não acreditava no que estava vendo, tinha neve para todos os lados, lindos flocos de neve caiam apenas na sua casa, como se o natal tivesse chegado lá, saiu correndo de dentro de casa queria ver aquele espetáculo do lado de fora, mas a surpresa não havia acabado, lá fora não só tinha neve como também lindas flores vermelhas por todo o jardim, e no meio deste uma estatua de gelo, e não era uma estatua qualquer, era a do cavaleiro que ela amava, era a imagem de Kamus na estatua segurando uma linda rosa vermelha apontado para onde ela estava como se estivesse presenteando-a, e não acabava por ai nesse momento chega uma linda carruagem toda ornamentada com rosas de todas as cores, e o seu querido amigo estava dando uma de cocheiro com direito a cartola e tudo.

E então o que achou?

Maravilhoso, por Zeus, como vocês fizeram isso?

Foi idéia do Kamus, ele queria pedir desculpas e me pediu uma ajudazinha.

Mas... Cadê ele?

Calma querida, tudo tem sua hora. Que tal subir na carruagem? Não estou de cocheiro sem motivo sabia?

Ainda, tem mais surpresa?

Tem, por que? Já ta achando de bom tamanho?

Não, claro que não, quanto mais melhor né?

Então suba logo.

Claro.

Dava para se ver a felicidade estampada naquele rosto, parecia uma menininha tendo um grande sonho realizado. Afrodite estava muito orgulhoso e contente por estar ajudando na felicidade de dois amigos muito queridos. Ele levou a carruagem ate uma parte da praia deserta, mas que era perto da casa da Rey também. Além de se ver uma fantástica praia o céu estava lindo cheio de estrelas, e havia também um caminho formado por rosas vermelhas.

Chegamos.

Você vem?

Não querida esse é um assunto para ser tratado por vocês dois e ninguém mais.

E o que eu faço agora? – ela estava bem nervosa.

Siga o caminho de rosas.

O que eu vou achar lá embaixo?

Isso eu não vou falar, mas acho que você ira gostar, só quero lhe dar um conselho.

Qual?

Siga o seu coração para ser feliz minha linda.

Eu farei isso.

Então vá.

Esta bem, até mais meu amigo.

Ate meu anjinho.

A Rey seguiu o caminho, e para a sua surpresa lá tinha uma toalha grande branca estirada no chão, com vários tipos de guloseimas e uma garrafa de champanhe francês dentro de um balde com gelo, realmente estava tudo muito bonito, mas faltava alguém para deixar tudo perfeito.

O que achou? - falou uma voz quase num sussurro no seu ouvido.

Esta tudo maravilhoso parece um sonho. – ela disse se virando para falar com o dono da voz, que por sinal estava lindo vestido todo de branco, com uma camisa de manga comprida que estava dobrada ate acima dos cotovelos e com os primeiros botões abertos.

Ainda bem que gostou, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para me desculpar, sei que agi como um idiota.

Eu apenas queria que você confiasse em mim.

Eu sei disso, e nunca mais vou desapontar você, se me perdoar.

Como eu poderia não te perdoar depois de tudo isso.

Eu quero te dizer uma coisa muito importante. – ele foi aproximando o rosto do dela cada vez mais.

Pode falar. – saiu como um sussurro.

Eu te amo. – E a beijo, um desses beijos coberto de amor e ternura, bem profundo de deixar qualquer mulher derretida.

Eu também te amo meu homem do gelo – ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios após o beijo.

Eu não sou mais o homem do gelo desde que te conheci você me derreteu completamente, não paro de pensar em você. – beijando a mão da Rey.

Também não sei como você conseguiu me fazer ficar desse jeito, tão completamente apaixonada. – e se beijaram novamente.

Vamos abrir o champanhe, cherrie?

Claro meu belo francês.

Eles beberam e comeram durante toda a madrugada, conversaram muito e deram todos os beijos que puderam dar para compensar todos os anos de suas vidas que não estavam juntos, e de umas três horas da manhã eles foram para a casa da Rey, ela ainda estava deslumbrada olhado para tudo aquilo que o seu amor fizera para ela, com certeza esse era o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

Esta tarde, por que não dormi aqui?

Tem certeza?

Claro, seria um prazer. – e o beijou, não queria mais se separar daquele homem para o resto da sua vida.

Kamus entrou, e olhou tudo com grande interesse, era uma casa muito bonita e perfeitamente decorada, ele ficou perplexo com o tamanho bom gosto dela, a pintura da sala era meia escura, tinha poltronas bem confortáveis bege com um grande tapete também bege com detalhes pretos e uma lareira muito charmosa.

A sua sala é realmente muito bem decorada.

Isso é porque você ainda não viu o quarto. – falou ela bem insinuante.

Iria adorar se você me levasse para conhece-lo. – falou beijando bem vagarosamente o pescoço da Rey, essa não precisou de mais nada estirou sua mão para ele, quando este a segurou ela foi levando-o ate o seu quarto.

Realmente era um quarto muito bonito, com uma cama enorme estilo princesa, uma colcha branca que ainda estava desforrada provando que a Rey dormia enquanto ele e o Afrodite executavam os seus pedidos de desculpas, ela tinha enormes janelas totalmente cobertas por lindas cortinas, uma penteadeira que estava na cara que se tratava de uma peça da antiguidade, e um guarda-roupa muito luxuoso. Se bem que o Kamus não estava muito interessado na decoração no momento, ele a pegou nos braços e a depositou na cama, sem parar de beija-la foi tirando as suas roupas vagarosamente, com a ajuda dela ele também se livrou das suas, e lá estavam dois corpos se amando incansavelmente, ele deslizava suas mãos suavemente pelas deliciosas curvas do corpo da Rey, e estas mãos estavam deixando ela em um estado febril, ela não fez por menos mordia, lambia e deixava cada pedacinho do corpo de Kamus querendo mais, os dois estavam totalmente famintos de desejo e amor, parecia ate que era a primeira vez que se tocaram, ate que se deixaram levar pelo ritmo do amor e se extasiaram com o ápice da sua paixão, no final os dois estavam completamente cansados e felizes, um olhando para o outro e cariciando os seus corpos, até dormirem, em um sono tranqüilo e cheio de paz.

O dia seguinte

Capítulo 9

No dia seguinte a Rey acorda com um pressentimento de que alguém a estava olhando, e era verdade quando ela abriu os olhos se deparou com uns olhos azuis escuros bem intensos que a olhavam com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

Bom dia, minha princesa.

Bom dia, meu príncipe.

Te acordei?

Não, apenas senti que tinha alguém me olhando.

Desculpe, é que eu ainda não sei se estou sonhando ou se sou o homem mais feliz do mundo de verdade.

Se isso for um sonho eu não quero nunca mais me acordar. – A Rey estava se aconchegando no peito de Kamus.

Tive uma idéia, que tal nós irmos para o hotel almoçar e depois podemos ficar pela praia passeando. – afagando os cabelos dela.

Adorei, mas de noite tenho que ir pegar as minhas coisas na boate.

Eu posso ir com você se quiser, e aproveitava para dizer umas boas verdades para aquele seu chefe.

Eu iria amar, mas você vai ter que me prometer que irá ficar do lado de fora para não arrumar encrenca.

Só se você passar o dia inteiro me dando um monte de beijos.

Não precisava nem pedir. – e começou a dar um monte de beijinhos nele.

Se você continuar com isso acho que não irei sair dessa cama por nada nesse mundo.

Não, nada disso mocinho hoje eu quero passear bem muito com esse namorado lindo que eu tenho.

Então vamos nos apressar que já vai dar meio-dia.

Os dois se aprontaram e pegaram um táxi para ir ao hotel, chegaram lá e foram direto para o restaurante, estavam morrendo de fome depois daquela noite maravilhosa. Eles não eram os únicos que foram almoçar lá, todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro também estavam presentes.

Rey! Aqui minha linda. – Dite balançava as mãos freneticamente sentado na mesa dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Oi Dite. – Foi ate lá segurando as mãos de Kamus e deu um abraço no amigo.

O que estão fazendo aqui? – Dite.

Almoçar horas. – Rey.

Afrodite eu quero lhe agradecer mais uma vez por tudo que você fez por nós dois. – Kamus abraçando a Rey.

Não vai nos apresentar a sua namorada não Kamus? – Saga falou.

Claro. Para quem não conhece esse é a Rey minha mais nova inspiração de vida.

Muito prazer senhorita, eu sou o Mú, porque não se senta a mesa conosco?

Será uma honra.

Era só o que me faltava. – resmungou MM.

Para de ser chato Máscara e fica na tua a minha amiga vai se sentar conosco e será muito bem tratada ouviu? – Dite falou autoritário.

Ta bom, ta bom, ma só porque ela é namorada do pingüim de geladeira ai. – apontando pra Kamus.

Máscara nem o seu sarcasmo vai me chatear hoje, eu quero dizer para todos que este mulher me deu vontade de viver novamente e que sou o homem mais feliz desse mundo.

Kamus, por favor, estou ficando envergonhada. – A Rey estava parecendo um tomate.

Tudo bem, chega de declarações amorosas e vamos pedir a bóia. – Aldebaran realmente estava muito faminto.

É isso ai, to contigo e não abro brasileiro. – Miro.

Brasileiro? – Rey.

Isso mesmo, eu sou brasileiro, por que? – Aldebaran.

Eu também sou. – Rey muito contente.

Sério? Bem que eu notei que você era muito bonita. – Aldebaran.

Ei, sem muitos elogios, só quem pode fazer isso sou eu, ouviu grandão. – Kamus apontando um garfo para Aldebaran.

Tudo bem amigo fica frio.

Hahahahahaha, fica frio vocês entenderam? Kamus o homem de gelo ficar frio, haahhahahahahhhaha. – Miro quase cai da cadeira de tanto rir e todos da mesa acompanharam inclusive o próprio Kamus.

Amor, pede alguma coisa para mim que eu vou ao banheiro ta bom? – Rey.

Claro minha princesa. – Kamus beijando a mão da Rey antes dela sair.

Tem gente que esta amarrado pra valer. – Saga rindo.

Não só amarrado como também esta babando. – Kanon concordando.

E quem não ficaria, ao lado de tão bela dama. – defendia Shaka.

Meus parabéns meu amigo, ela é uma jóia preciosa você escolheu muito bem. – Mú.

Muito melhor que aquela amostrada da Mira. – Dite com orgulho da amiga.

Falando no diabo, olha quem chegou? – Agora quem falava era o Miro apontando para a Mira que acabou de entrar no restaurante, e veio exatamente na direção da mesa, ou melhor, na direção do Kamus, que não ousou olhar para trás.

Olá Kamusinho. – Sentando no lugar da Rey.

Oi Mira. – Kamus falou e ela nem parecia notar que tinha outras pessoas na mesa, e nem os cumprimentou.

Não vejo você já faz algum tempo, desde aquela briga sua com aquela mulherzinha na praia, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Bem eu vou almoçar, e quero esclarecer algumas coisas com você.

O que, por exemplo. – falou ela pegando nas mãos de Kamus.

Que ele esta namorando a mulherzinha da praia e que você esta sentada no meu lugar, por exemplo. – A Rey tinha acabado de chegar e tinha ouvido o fim da conversa, não ia interferir, mas quando viu a Mira pegando nas mãos de Kamus não conseguiu se controlar.

Que? Você prefere ficar com essa prostituta a ficar comigo? – Mira.

Do que me chamou sua atirada? – Rey estava furiosa e os cavaleiros já estavam começando a torcer para ver quem ia dar o primeiro golpe, mas dessa vez todos sabiam que a Rey ia perder afinal no dia da festa a Mira estava completamente fora de si e dessa vez era totalmente diferente além dela ser uma amazona treinada e a Rey só saber alguns golpes de defesa pessoal.

Você vai ver quem é a atirada sua vadia. – Ela já ia pular em cima da Rey quando o Kamus se posicionou na frente dela.

Olha, eu não queria ser mal educado, mas é o único caminho que você esta me deixando, eu não quero nada com você e não vou deixar você encostar um único dedo na minha namorada, eu a amo e se tiver que usar a força contra você farei mesmo que isso seja contra os meus princípios.

Mira é melhor você não se exaltar o Kamus esta falando sério. – Aldebaran interferiu.

Como você pode querer ficar com ela? Eu não consigo compreender. – Mira.

Isso é fácil meu bem, ela não é você. – disse Afrodite sem papas na língua.

Eu vou me retirar, e depois não venha me procurar quando essa ai fizer você sofrer. – Mira saindo.

Não se preocupe irei cuidar muito bem dele. – A Rey ainda estava com muita raiva.

Cherrie você não precisava se exaltar, você sabe que eu ia conversar com ela e esclarecer as coisas. – Kamus abraçando a Rey.

Eu sei, mas é bom que você saiba que eu sou uma mulher muito ciumenta e não divido você com ninguém. – fazendo manha e abraçando seu amado cavaleiro.

Mas não precisa afinal eu só tenho olhos pra você minha princesa.

OOOOOHHHHHHHH. – Todos os cavaleiros comovidos, até o MM por mais incrível que pareça.

Nesse momento Saori chega e fala com os cavaleiros:

Meus cavaleiros, eu quero que vocês vão depois do almoço para a sala de palestras do hotel que discutir com vocês uma idéia que ocorreu na minha cabeça com relação ao futuro de vocês, provavelmente vocês só sairão dessa reunião depois das sete da noite então cancelem tudo que vocês planejaram para à tarde, por favor, isso é muito importante.

Não se preocupe Athena, todos nós estaremos lá. – Mú.

Muito obrigado a todos, e quem é esta linda jovem ao seu lado Kamus?

Essa é a minha namorada Rey, Athena. – Kamus fazendo uma reverencia.

Muito prazer Athena.

Então você é a garota bonita que o Hyoga comentou da festa a fantasia, a que trouxe a alegria de volta a esse meu fiel cavaleiro.

Creio eu que sim. – envergonhada novamente.

Tenho certeza que seremos boas amigas.

Assim eu espero minha Deusa. – e Saori se retirou para os seus aposentos.

Ela é bem legal meu amor. – Rey.

É verdade não posso deixa de concordar com você afinal já que dei a minha vida por ela.

Mas parece que não vai dar para você ir comigo pegar as minhas coisas na boate.

Bom, eu posso ir te buscar.

Eu também quero ir lá, afinal você ainda não me contou o que achou de ontem e eu quero saber dos detalhes. – Dite falando os motivos de querer ir no ouvido da Rey.

Tudo bem então quando saírem da reunião vocês passam lá para me apanhar.

Esta bem, mas agora vamos almoçar.

O resto do almoço ocorreu tranqüilo e muito alegre, logo depois os cavaleiros foram pra a sala de palestras do hotel escutar qual era a notícia que a Saori tinha para dar a eles, e a Rey foi para sua casa descansar e depois se arrumar para ir ate a boate.

Decisões e conflitos

Capítulo 10

Depois de todos os cavaleiros e amazonas reunidos Saori começou a falar com eles:

Meus guerreiros eu andei pensando bastante desde que viemos para cá e acabei tendo uma espécie de inspiração, nós estamos na Terra apenas por um motivo que é fazer justiça e salvar a humanidade de todo o mal, nós parcialmente fizemos esse serviço depois das inúmeras batalhas que enfrentamos, mas ao olhar o mundo mais atentamente eu percebi que não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ter uma vida sem lutas já que ainda existe o mal em algumas pessoas, e então eu resolvi que era a nossa obrigação combater alguns tipos de crimes e ajudar o mundo a salvar vidas, o que vocês acham? Digam-me quero a opinião de vocês.

Esta querendo dizer para nos tornarmos policiais ou algo do tipo? – Miro perguntou.

Estou querendo dizer que pretendo formar uma organização que se baseia em combater terroristas e possíveis divindades que queiram fazer algum mal as pessoas da Terra.

Terroristas? – Agora foi Shiryu quem falou.

Sim, terroristas que estão destruindo a Terra aos poucos, quero que todos vocês me ajudem em missões especiais.

Quer dizer que não poderemos ter vida particular novamente? – perguntou Kamus.

Não, como eu disse será só em missões especiais, e nem todos precisaram ir ao mesmo tempo, também iremos continuar com treinos de outros cavaleiros, para se futuramente surgir uma nova ameaça.

Eu acho isso uma ótima idéia, afinal continuaremos com o que fomos treinados desde pequenos que é proteger Athena, e lutar pela paz da humanidade. – Falou Shaka.

No final todos acabaram concordando com a idéia de Saori, mas algo veio ate a mente do cavaleiro de gelo, como iria continuar junto com a Rey se fosse voltar para a Grécia? E como ela reagiria aquela notícia? Isso realmente estava afligindo o cavaleiro de aquário. E eles continuaram na reunião acertando os detalhes com a Deusa.

Com a Rey estava tudo bem, ela foi ate sua casa, tomou um delicioso banho de banheira com bastante espuma, descansou um pouco e foi pegar as suas coisas na boate, ela sabia que há essa hora (18:00hs) nesse dia ela estaria fechada, mas era melhor assim, só estariam os seguranças da boate, ela entraria seguiria para o camarim, pegaria suas roupas e acessórios que estariam lá e sairia rapidamente para não ter a infelicidade de se encontrar com o Joshi, nunca gostou dele, mas agora sentia que o detestava. Infelizmente ela não teve essa sorte, estranhou porque os seguranças que estavam lá não eram os da boate, mas sim os de Joshi.

Vim pegar minhas coisas.

Senhorita Rey o senhor Joshi esta lhe esperando.

Não quero vê-lo, apenas quero o que me pertence.

Bem, todas as coisas da senhorita estão com ele.

Então vamos logo, não quero demorar a sair daqui.

Ele a levou ate a sala do Joshi, uma sala bem diferente por sinal, meio exótica com as paredes vermelhas, sofás de couro de tigre, um gabinete no meio, com uma cadeira imponente, e lá estava Joshi sentado nela. O segurança a deixou na sala com ele e ficou do lado de fora da porta da sala.

Bem vinda a minha sala.

Muito obrigado, mas só quero as minhas coisas, onde estão?

Para que a pressa Rey, sente-se, me acompanha em um drinque? – perguntou ele se levantando para pegar a bebida.

Não, obrigado. Como eu disse ao seu segurança quero ser objetiva estou com pressa.

O seu namorado a esta esperando em casa?

Sim por isso eu agradeceria se me devolvesse o que me pertence.

Sabe Rey sempre gostei desse seu jeito direto de tratar das coisas, eu estive pensando e não quero que você saia da boate então vou lhe fazer uma oferta de salário irrecusável como pedido de desculpas.

Não estou interessada, mas obrigado, mesmo assim não quero continuar a trabalhar aqui de jeito nenhum.

Tem outros planos?

Para falar a verdade ainda não.

Então porque não fica?

Porque não quero, e se o senhor não me devolver as minhas coisas eu vou embora sem elas mesmo. – nessa hora a Rey se levantou e foi em direção da porta da sala.

A não vai não. – ele a puxou, ela tentou se soltar, mas a sua defesa pessoal não ajudou muito se tratando de um homem que é faixa preta em uma porção de artes marciais.

Me solta agora, seu louco. – ela se debatia.

Nesse momento Kamus e Afrodite tinham acabado de sair da reunião e já estavam se dirigindo ao carro que Afrodite alugou para irem buscar a Rey, Kamus teve um mau pressentimento.

Você sentiu isso Afrodite?

Sim, mas pensava que tinha sido apenas impressão.

Aconteceu algo com a Rey.

Vamos logo. – e os dois foram rapidamente entrando dentro do carro e seguindo em direção a boate.

Enquanto isso na boate:

ME LARGA.

Não meu bem tenho planos mais interessantes para nós dois hoje, tenho certeza que você vai apreciar demais. – ele a prendeu com algemas e a colocou quase pendurada em um tipo de gancho que havia na parede.

O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Não se preocupe você vai gostar, sabe o que eu mais gosto em você Rey? Você não tem medo, seus olhos nunca me mostraram medo, mas talvez hoje esse quadro mude não é? – falou passando as mãos nas pernas da Rey fazendo com que sua saia já curta se levantasse mais.

Tire suas mãos de mim, SEU ANIMAL NOJENTO. – e cuspiu no rosto de Joshi.

Você vai aprender a me respeitar sua vadia. – e lhe deu um tapa no rosto que cortou os lábios da Rey fazendo cair um filete de sangue.

Seu desgraçado o Kamus vai lhe matar.

Quem? Aquele seu namoradinho? Duvido. Os meus seguranças darão um jeito nele se ele ao menos sonhar comigo, e agora seja uma garota boazinha e fique quietinha para o papai aqui se divertir.

Nunca, prefiro que me mate. – e chutou os pontos íntimos do Joshi.

Agora você vai ver. – ele lhe deu um soco na barriga que fez com que ela desmaiasse na hora e cuspisse um pouco de sangue.

Eu gosto assim, bem quietinha. – e pegou um estilete para cortar as roupas dela.

Agora os cavaleiros tinham acabado de chegar na boate, perceberam que a porta desta estava aberta e não tinha ninguém nela, foram entrando ate ver o segurança na frente da sala do dono da boate.

Ei, o que estão fazendo aqui? A boate não esta aberta.

Nós estamos procurando a Rey que trabalhava aqui como garçonete. – falou Afrodite.

Aqui não tem ninguém.

Posso falar com seu chefe? Sou um amigo dele. – disse Kamus friamente.

Não, ele esta ocupado e não que ser interrompido. – O segurança falou, mas não convenceu os cavaleiros que sentiam a presença da Rey naquele lugar, então Afrodite chegou por trás dele como se não quisesse nada e lhe deu uma pancada no pescoço que o fez cair desacordado, nesse momento vários outros seguranças que estavam por perto avançaram em cima deles.

Vai atrás da Rey, eu consigo cuidar desses molengas sozinho. – Dite.

Esta bem. – e Kamus foi logo derrubando a porta da sala como se ela não fosse nada, mas não estava preparado para ver aquela cena a Rey estava desmaiada presa por uma algema, sua roupa estava quase toda rasgada só sobrando as intimas, as quais o Joshi já estava devidamente posicionado para corta-las.

O que você esta fazendo aqui? Seguranças! Cadê vocês seus idiotas incompetentes? – Joshi estava bem nervoso, ou melhor, estava com muito medo quando viu os olhos de Kamus que estavam tão gelados que pareciam poder matá-lo a distancia.

O meu amigo esta tratando dos seus seguranças, mas não se preocupe apenas você irá morrer aqui. – e foi indo em direção dele bem lentamente.

Não se aproxime ou eu corto o pescoço dela. – com o estilete no pescoço da Rey que continuava desacordada.

Agora você vai se arrepender muito. – e sem fazer praticamente nenhum movimento congelou toda a mão de Joshi.

AAHHHHH! O que fez com a minha mão? – ele estava chorando de dor.

Exatamente o que vou fazer com você por inteiro. – e todo o corpo de Joshi foi congelando lentamente enquanto ele gritava de dor e desespero, depois de todo o corpo congelado ele foi até o corpo imóvel e lhe deu um soco que todo o corpo de Joshi se estraçalhou em vários pedacinhos. Depois de ter saciado sua sede de vingança, ele quebrou as algemas que prendiam a Rey, a vestiu com o seu casaco e foi carregando-a para o carro, Afrodite que apareceu quando ele a estava levando se assustou com o estado que se encontrava a sua amiga e quis saber o que houve.

O que aconteceu com ela?

Eu lhe explico no carro, mas por hora vamos, ela esta bem ferida e precisa de cuidados.

Esta bem. – e o seguiu ate o carro onde ele contou tudo que havia acontecido até levar a Rey para casa e cuidar dela.

Chegando na casa da Rey eles a colocaram na cama, e Afrodite foi colocar um pouco de água para esquentar e procurar um kit de primeiro socorros que ele não fazia a menor idéia de onde a Rey pudesse tê-lo guardado, Kamus ficou ao lado da Rey na cama tirando as roupas rasgadas dela e esperando ela se acordar, não demorou muito até ele ver que ela estava acordando, o que ele não esperava era que ela se acordasse muito agitada.

SAI DE PERTO DE MIM SEU PORCO ASQUEROSO. – e acertou um belo soco no rosto de Kamus.

Calma, Rey sou eu. – segurando os braços dela ainda surpreso, até ela ver que realmente era ele ali do seu lado, e parar de tentar acertá-lo.

Kamus? Eu... snif,snif... pensei que fosse o Joshi... snif... ele tentou... snif... – Ela estava tentando não chorar, mas dava para ver que não ia agüentar por muito tempo.

Calma, Cherrie eu sei. – dando um abraço nela, tentado conforta-la.

BUUUUUAAAAAAA, eu fiquei com tanto medo, BUUUAAAA.

Não se preocupe meu amor eu cuidei de tudo ele nunca mais vai encostar em você, me perdoa?

Por que? Snif, snif, você não fez nada de mal.

Por não esta junto de você para defende-la quando mais precisou. – a abraçando novamente.

Tudo bem, eu sei que você nunca mais vai me deixar sozinha, eu sei que você vai me proteger para sempre. Ele chegou a fazer algo comigo? – perguntou ela com medo da resposta.

Graças a Zeus não, eu e o Afrodite chegamos lá a tempo. – ele sabia que teria que contar para ela que voltaria para a Grécia, mas achava que aquele não era o momento ideal, e nem ele queria se afastar dela.

Ainda bem que você acordou minha linda. – Dite chegando com o kit e com uma bacia com água limpa e uns panos limpos.

Dite, ainda bem que eu posso sempre contar com você e com o meu amor senão eu não sabia o que seria de mim.

OH! Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo para tudo. – dando as coisas para Kamus e abraçando a Rey.

Bom, agora chega de conversa e vamos cuidar desses machucados e você precisa descansar também. – Kamus.

É isso ai enquanto o Kamus cuida de você eu vou preparar algo bom para comermos esta bem? – Dite.

Estou morrendo de fome, parece ate que você leu meus pensamentos. – Rey

Pois muito bem vou preparar o meu famoso Dite completo.

Sério? O Dite completo?

Claro, já vou. – saindo do quarto.

Mas, o que é esse Dite completo?

É um sanduíche que ele inventou, ele tem de tudo, é como um X-tudo, mas todos os ingredientes são light.

Só ele mesmo para inventar isso. Mas vamos cuidar desses dodóis, ta bom?

Ta. – e a Rey tirou o cobertor e ficou só com roupas intimas azul clara e com o Kamus passando a mão na sua barriga para ver se tinha algum lugar que tinha sido seriamente afetado, se tivesse ele poderia ver se conseguiria resolver com o seu cosmo.

Ta doendo aqui?

Um pouco.

E aqui?

Só um pouco, acho que não foi nada de mais.

Mas é sempre bom ter certeza.

Tem um lugar que esta doendo bastante, você pode me fazer uma massagem?

Claro, onde é? – ele realmente estava preocupado, mas a Rey que não é nada inocente pegou a mão dele e colocou dentro da sua calcinha.

É aqui, meu herói.

Acho que você não tem nada de grave a não ser um pouco de tesão em excesso. - rindo maliciosamente.

Também acho, será que você poderia me ajudar com esse problema?

É claro que sim. – e começou a fazer verdadeiras loucuras com aquela mão, e beijando a Rey, quando ele ia começar a tirar o sutiã dela os dois se assustam ao escutar um certo barulho.

Cof, cof. Com licença garotos, eu já percebi que vocês estão bem recuperados do incidente então eu vou deixar os lanches aqui e ir para o hotel, não se preocupem comigo podem continuar de onde estavam, xausinho. – Dite saiu bem rápido mais vermelho que pimenta deixando os lanches em cima da penteadeira. Kamus e Rey um olhou para a cara do outro assim que Afrodite saiu e não deu outra, riram ate se acabarem ficaram um do lado do outro comendo e rindo só de lembrarem da cara de Dite, ate adormecerem um junto do outro, bem abraçadinhos.

Você me aceita?

Capítulo 11

A Rey acordou de manhã com um cheirinho bom de comida, e logo aparece Kamus na porta do seu quarto com um roupão de banho, os cabelos ainda um pouco molhados e com uma bandeja muito convidativa, com suco de laranja, panquecas, frutas fatiadas e uma rosa do lado.

Como se sente minha bela adormecida?

Ainda um pouco dolorida, mas não ficou nem roxo no lugar do soco, estou perfeitamente bem. – Com Kamus colocando a bandeja na frente dela e se sentando ao lado dela na ponta da cama.

Eu preparei o café da manhã e quero que a senhorita como tudinho viu?

Não precisava nem pedir ele esta com uma cara ótima, mas acho que minha mão esta doendo um pouco, será que você poderia me dar na boca? – fazendo cara de pidona.

E quem resisti a um pedido feito por você quando olha desse jeito? – pegando o talher e dando a comida na boca da Rey que estava se deliciando.

Se você continuar desse jeito acho que vou querer ficar machucada pelo resto da minha vida.

Isso é uma pena porque eu estava pensando em ir para a praia com você hoje, mas já que esta machucada, acho que não vai dar.

Machucada? Eu? De onde você tirou isso? Eu sou pura energia, e ainda não lhe agradeci o suficiente por me salvar. – Pousando a mão em cima do roupão de Kamus e sorrindo maliciosamente.

Eu vou adorar, mas realmente preciso falar algo com você na praia e tem que ser na do hotel porque eu esqueci de pegar uma coisa no meu quarto ontem.

E o que seria?

Surpresa. - Falou Kamus sério como se estivesse preocupado.

Boa ou Ruim?

Isso só você pode me dizer, depois que souber o que é, claro.

E você não vai me dar nem uma pista?

Não, mas se quiser eu posso lhe dar uma mãozinha para tomar banho, o que acha?

É tudo o que eu preciso. – puxando Kamus pelo roupão e lhe dando um beijo bem guloso.

Então não vamos nos demorar. – tirando a bandeja de cima dela e a carregando para o banheiro.

Eu amo ficar com você sabia?

Eu também, isso é por que eu te amo muito.

Sinto-me tão protegida do seu lado. – puxou o rosto dele para que ele a encarasse. – Eu te amo e nunca quero me afastar de você – e lhe deu um beijo coberto de ternura e carinho.

Kamus preparou a banheira e entrou dentro dela com a Rey onde fizeram amor tão intensamente, como se nunca quisessem se separar por nada, e se arrumaram para ir a praia a Rey colocou um biquíni curtinho vermelho bem pequeno típico biquíni brasileiro como era de se esperar, e uma pequena canga vermelha também, o Kamus ficou de se vestir no hotel já que suas roupas estavam lá. E eles foram em direção ao hotel com o carro da Rey.

Chegando lá o Kamus foi trocar de roupa, e a Rey foi perguntar para a recepcionista se o Afrodite estava no quarto.

Com licença, o senhor Afrodite esta em seu quarto?

Não senhorita, ele esta na praia com todos os outros, a senhorita gostaria de deixar recado?

Não obrigada, eu vou para lá mesmo.

De nada senhorita.

Kamus não demorou muito e desceu com uma sunga azul escura combinando com seus olhos e cabelos, ele estava divino com aquele pedaço de pano de dar água na boca.

Você trouxe protetor?

Trouxe.

Certo, vamos indo?

Você pegou a minha surpresa?

Peguei, esta aqui, mas não vou lhe dar até conversarmos sobre um assunto muito sério ta bom?

Esta bem, o coloca dentro da minha bolsa de praia.

Ta bom, mas eu vou levar a sua bolsa para ter certeza que você não vai espionar certo?

Tudo bem, mas não sei se você fica muito bem de bolsa.

Não se preocupe eu não ligo para esse tipo de coisa, então passe ela para mim cherrie.

Toma. – e saiu fazendo beicinho arrancando muitas risadas de Kamus.

Chegando na praia eles escolheram um lugar meio deserto bem longe dos cavaleiros para poderem ter uma conversa sossegada, a Rey estendeu a canga na areia e eles se acomodaram, Kamus começou a passar protetor na Rey enquanto começava a falar.

A Deusa Athena tomou uma decisão, ontem.

A respeito de que?

Todos os cavaleiros deverão retornar para o Santuário, ela quer que a ajudemos a combater terroristas e esse tipo de coisa numa organização secreta que ela vai criar.

Isso vai ser muito bom. – deitando na canga e desamarrando a parte de cima do biquíni para ficar mais fácil de Kamus passar o protetor.

Eu também acho.

Mas significa que você não vai mais poder ficar aqui comigo? – lembrou dessa grande conseqüência tristemente.

Eu não vou poder ficar, mas andei pensando em uma solução.

Qual?

Rey eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa desse mundo, e não quero perdê-la, então você gostaria de se casar comigo?

Nesse momento foi tamanho o susto da Rey que ela se levantou contudo, e nem tinha reparado que três cavaleiros de ouro que estavam dando uma caminhada na praia os viram lá e estavam indo em direção a eles.

Casar?

Minha nossa, hoje é meu dia de sorte. – Miro quase babando.

Que Buda esteja com essa alma abençoada. – Shaka disse sem pensar.

Nos desculpem. – Mú ficando vermelho e tirando a vista, sendo acompanhado por Shaka que falou aquilo por puro impulso, apenas o Miro continuou olhando e babando.

Miro, tire os olhos da minha mulher se não quiser morrer dentro de um esquife de gelo, Rey não seja tão impulsiva olhe os trajes. – olhando muito feio para o Miro.

Foi mal amigo não resisti a tentação, mas já estamos indo embora né rapazes? – Miro dando vários passos para trás por causa da cara de Kamus e a Rey se virando para o outro lado para se recompor.

É isso mesmo. – concordaram os outros dois se virando e saindo bem de fininho.

Casar Kamus? Você não acha que esta sendo um pouco precipitado?

Não, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você e o que você quer? – acariciando o rosto da Rey.

Eu quero ficar sempre com você do meu lado. – segurando a mão dele em seu rosto.

Então Rey você quer se casar comigo? – pegando o embrulho que tinha colocado dentro da bolsa, abrindo e se ajoelhando diante da sua amada.

Sim, meu cavaleiro, quero me casar com você e ser para sempre sua e apenas sua. – Kamus colocou uma linda aliança de ouro branco com o símbolo do signo de aquário cravado nela com diamantes.

Então, que assim seja.

Ela é linda! - Dando um pulo e abraçando o Kamus.

Não se esqueça que EU vou ser o padrinho. – saiu Afrodite detrás de umas pedras assustando os dois.

AAAAAHHHHHHH. O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Rey e Kamus ao mesmo tempo.

Desculpinhas, não agüentei e vim escutar o que vocês queriam fazer tão longe dos outros, mas não se preocupem se fosse alguma safadeza eu iria sair bem de fininho.

Eu deveria te congelar, mas estou muito feliz para isso.

Nossa, que aliança linda. Quando você planejou isso Kamus?

Bem, essa aliança era da minha mãe, um pouco antes dela morrer ela me deu e pediu que eu a colocasse no dedo de uma mulher que eu fosse amar para o resto da minha vida, e eu sempre ando com ela junto de mim para ter algo para me lembrar dela, e quando ouvi a decisão de Saori, eu percebi que não agüentaria viver longe da Rey, e como ela é louca por praia, eu resolvi arriscar pedir a mão dela aqui, e graças a Zeus funcionou ela me concedeu a honra de casar com ela.

Eu estou me sentindo como se fosse a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

E os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Eu estou tão feliz por vocês dois. – e começou a chorar.

Também estamos muito agradecidos por tudo que você fez pela gente, você é mais do que um amigo é o nosso cupido e também o nosso anjo da guarda. – Rey dando um forte abraço no seu amigo.

Você esqueceu de uma coisa. – Dite.

O que? – Rey.

Também sou o padrinho desse casamento.

Claro que é, e o melhor padrinho de todos os casamentos. – Kamus.

E a Rey abraçou Kamus suavemente e o beijou sempre sonhando como seria a sua vida de casada, morando na Grécia. Mas isso é outra história.

FIM


End file.
